More than Meets the Eye
by xCecilex
Summary: Harry and Summer move to Canada on Phillip's order with a five year old Tom Riddle in tow to begin a life of lies and deceptions. Phillip Riddle springs a surprise on them and now the supposed dead saviour must go back and face all that he left behind.
1. Chapter One: The Journey Begins

Discalimer for whole story: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. I own the characters I have made up, and any more I might make up, the plot line, and everything new in the story. If you want to use and idea, ask me, and I will probably say yes.

**READ THIS! This is the sequel to The Figure Clothed in Black. If you have not read that, I suggest you so, because if you don't this won't make any sense, I promise. I am not going to give a little summary like some people do, because it wouldn't be little. It really won't take you all that long to read it. It's only 25 chapters long and most are short. But be warned. I am the queen of twists. I put stuff that you wouldn't think of in a million years. I'm not trying to brag. One of my friends called me that, queen of twists, and it stuck. Now without further a due, is that the right way to write that? Chapter one.**

**Philip Riddle**

**Chapter One: The Journey Begins**

Harry walked over the ruff ground, wincing with every step as he blistered and bloodied feet complained, sending shearing pain up through his legs. He didn't know how long they had been walking, but it had to have been several days. His feet sank into a hole, and he fell, twisting his ankle and yelping in pain. He stayed on the ground for a second before being hauled gruffly to his feet.

"Get up. We don't have time to stop for any reason. I don't care if you're hurt, hungry, tired, or even is you have to use the bathroom, we are not stopping, understand?" Philip Riddle, Master as Harry, and all of his followers, including his brother, Lord Voldmort, were ordered to call him, snarled at him.

Harry just managed not to scream out as Philip shook him. "I said do you understand!"

"Y-yes, Master," Harry whispered hating himself for doing it, bringing make memories of the day when everything had changed.

_Harry looked down in agony at his godfather from his spot in the sky high above everything, seated comfortably in the black thing. He had watched as Voldemort joined him, them, and Sirius's reaction to seeing his lifeless body._

_Sirius, he thought, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive!_

_He could see his godfather's shoulders shaking with sobs as he cradled his body._

_Harry didn't stop the tears that rose. He watched as Dumbledore moved toward Sirius and made move to take Harry out of his arms. Even fifty feet in the air he could hear Sirius scream at him._

_A sob escaped him. He wanted to tear his eyes away, to not watch this horrible spectacle, but was unable to._

_Kayla walked over to Dumbledore and he drew her into a hug._

_Kayla, he thought wistfully. _

_He laid his head in arms, sobbing, thinking, what have I done?_

Kayla looked sadly down on the freshly dug earth at her feet, with flowers on top of it remembering the one who lay beneath.

She tried, for the millionth time, to reach Harry telepathically. It was useless. The connection was gone, meaning he was truly dead. A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the dirt at her feet.

She turned and slowly walked away, anger burning through her.

_I will kill you Philip Riddle, and that's a promise. I never break my promises._

Ethan and Amy kept their eyes trained on the ground as they walked, looking for holes that could twist an ankle.

"How long do you think we've been traveling?" Ethan whispered to her.

"I'm not sure. At least a week, maybe more."

"It feels longer," he whispered back.

"When do you think he'll notice?" Amy whispered so low that it was almost inaudible. Ethan didn't have to ask what she meant.

"I don't know, but I think we should stop talking and not get to close to him."

Remus sighed and sat down his mind on his best friend. Sirius had been worrying him greatly the past few days. He thought back to when Harry had died, comparing how Sirius was doing now to then. The only difference was that he wasn't completely hysterical now. Madame Pomphrey had had to give him a sedative because he was being so hysterical. None of them had eaten very much since Harry's death, but Sirius hadn't had any, and had only drunk enough to keep him alive. They all had to treat him like a little kid, never letting him go anywhere on his own beside the bathroom for fear of him hurting himself.

Remus put his head in his hands, fear gnawing at his heart. He honestly didn't know if Sirius could make it through this. He had sacrificed so much for Harry, and had gone through so much in Azkaban…

Remus looked up startled as he felt a hand rest on his knee. He met the concerned gaze of Madame Pomphrey. She held out a two potions for him. One was the Wolfsbane and the other a dreamless sleep potion.

"Take both and go to bed, Remus. Someone else will keep an eye on Sirius. Go to bed," she said firmly.

He nodded, to tired to argue, and went to his room.

"Mommy, people are coming this way!" Stephanie yelled excited. The town rarely got any visitors.

Brittany walked over to where her daughter was looking out the window. "See," she said proudly, "people are coming."

"They sure are," she said humoring her. "Go get ready for bed. No arguments. I'll be up in a few minutes." The child huffed, but did as she was told. Brittany continued looking out the window. She could see two figures at the front, obviously the leaders, with what looked like about fifty people behind them all dressed in cloaks. They were walking toward her house. She left the house calling to her husband to help Stephanie get ready for bed.

The front two people had removed their hoods and everyone else was doing the same. The taller of the two, the father she suspected, had light brown hair and brown eyes. The shorter one had darker hair, but the same eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked cautiously. You could never be sure about people now days, especially with Voldemort back.                                                                      

"You probably can. May we speak to whoever runs this town?" the father asked. His voice sounded weary and now she noticed how dirty he looked and smelled.

"You're talking to her. My name's Brittany Allen."

"I'm David Foster. This is my son Mike," he said pointing at the shorter boy beside him. "Have you heard of Voldemort by any chance?" Brittany nodded. "He attacked our town not long ago and we are the only survivors. There are maybe sixty of us at the most. Please could some sleep in you house? It doesn't matter where, but a couple of the women are pregnant and the walk here has been very tiring…"

"Oh, yes, of course. How far along are they? They're not due anytime soon are there?"

"One is due very soon now, and the other not for a few months."

The two women came forward and Brittany started to examine them. One looked ready to explode. "Please," she whispered, "I'm pregnant with twins. I've been having contractions for an hour or so now, please let me lay down…" she trailed off unable to speak.

"Shh, she soothed. "It will be alright," she said leading her into the house getting her settled on the couch. "I'll call a doctor to come immediately." With that said she left the room.

"You remember the plan, correct? No running away and you will pretend to be my son, got it? While we're here you will call me dad, understand?"

"Yes, Dad," Harry replied bitterly the word burning his tongue.

**Author's Note: There's the first chapter. See, I actually was nice this time in updating quickly and no cliff-hanger. Aren't I nice? **

**Don't forget to review!!!!**


	2. Chapter Two: Discoveries

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, but my cousin is leaving the country for a year soon on a mission trip and needs the computer a lot to help raise money to go, and someone else usually has it. I've started my own story on fictionpress.com is you want to read that. It's a fantasy story. My username on there is evanescenceluver55 and the title of the story is Children of Faith. Please read and review it.**

**Chapter Two: Discoveries**

They only stayed at the town one night before leaving at dawn the next morning before anyone awoke. They left the two pregnant women. They would catch up with them later. They walked on going to some unknown destination to most. Amy and Ethan were once again in the back, keeping hidden.

"Why did we follow him here instead of staying at Hogwarts like we planned?" Amy whispered irritated.

"The plan was to help Harry. We have to go where he goes," Ethan stated simply.

"I didn't come all this way to walk for hour on end without any showers, or indoor bathrooms, and hardly any food. If I had known it, I would've packed more comfortable shoes, and brought toilet paper."

"I didn't know we were going to be doing this anymore than you did. I'm sure we'll stop walking soon enough."

Amy huffed and crossed her arms, falling silent.

Harry looked at him, stunned. "What?"

"You and Summer," he pointed to the girl on his other side, "will act as a married couple from here on out. You will do all the things a married couple does, and I mean _all_ things, understood?"

Harry understood alright. "If you do not want to, or refuse to, I will simply track down your pathetic excuse for a family, along with Summer, and force you to watch. You don't want to be the reason innocent people died do you? I want a baby on the way in six month max. End of discussion."

Harry almost stopped walking, mind half in shock. He looked over at Summer and could see the dread and fear that he knew showed on his own face.

They walked for several more hours before coming to stop at what looked like a motel. In the middle of nowhere. Harry could sense wards placed around it, and that only certain people could pass through it. They stopped halfway to the door s a commotion broke out at the back. Phillip turned around, angry. "What now?" he muttered under his breath walking to the back, Harry in his wake.

"What's going on?" Philip shouted not trying to remain calm.

"The wards won't let two people, Master," someone said.

His eyebrows raised, "Harry," he shouted and then stopped seeing Harry behind him. "Follow me," he said calmly this time. Harry did obediently and felt the tingle that was them passing through the wards.

There were two people, a boy and girl judging by their voices, arguing, dressed in the traditional black hooded robes they all wore. Their hoods had fallen off, and Harry could see their features in the fading light. Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the boy's face, mind going into shock for the second time that day. There was no possible way. Ethan was dead. He had died when Harry was seven. Harry snapped back to reality as he heard Phillip speak and someone's hand slip into his. He looked over beside him to see Summer standing beside him.

"Who are you, and why are here?" he asked coldly. The two teens glanced at each other. The girl spoke.

"My name in Amy Micheals and this is Ethan Peters. We were following you, well actually Harry because… Ethan said we were supposed to help Harry," she said quietly, obviously scared. All eyes turned to Harry.

"Do you know them? Also every time you so something that displeases me, or you disrespect me I will do something to your future child when he/she is born." Harry heard Summer gasp.

_You won't if I have anything to say about it. I don't want to have a kid, but considering the consequences, I will, but you won't lay a hand on it._

"You won't have a say in it," Phillip said icily. Harry stared at him. As Summer nudged him he realized that he hadn't answered the question.

"I don't know if I know them, Master, I don't know Amy, but…" he trailed off. He then told the story about the friend he knew as Ethan being killed in a meadow. At the end the boy spoke up.

"I'm that Ethan, Harry, I didn't die. The guy, and old enemy of my dad's, had been sending us death threats for a couple of weeks before that, thought he had killed me, but my shirt caught on a bush nearby. I stepped sideways stretching the shirt and the bullet went through that. I hadn't moved enough and the bullet grazed my skin enough to bring blood. My shirt must have just barely snagged because I fell down and it came free. He thought I was dead. He must have realized what he had done because he killed himself right after that. After I got over the initial shock and disgust, I started walking towards the wood nearby. A family camping found me, and took me to the hospital. I told them what happened, and they found me a foster home to go to. I told them my parents were dead, because I know Cody, that was his name, had killed them."

While trying to comprehend that he said," You're parents are alive. I had to tell them and the police what I had heard. Ethan looked stunned.

"They're alive? I… I never knew."

"That still doesn't explain why you're following us," Phillip stated.

"I… I have these dream sometimes," Ethan started, "they're not really dreams, but they happen when I'm asleep so I call them dreams. They're about the wizarding world and Voldemort." He went on to explain about the dream he had about the figure clothed in black coming into Hogwarts and making the prophecy about someone being worse than Voldemort. He then explained about deciding to come to Hogwarts and sneaking away. "And we decided to follow you to help Harry, since I didn't really think he was dead."

"Why do you think you need, or can, help Harry?" Phillip asked smugly.

Ethan looked unsure. "I told about my dream things I have, and when I had the last one I felt like I was supposed to help him. Amy came along because she didn't want me to leave by myself," he said meekly.

"Are you finished now?" Phillip said impatiently. Ethan nodded. "Good, now I have a proposition for you." He smiled wickedly and Harry's stomach dropped to somewhere around his knees. "How would you like to join me on my quest to rid the world, magic and muggle, of those who are weak? I can give you riches you can't begin to fathom, immortality, and nothing bad will ever happen to you again." He was speaking in a soothing voice. Harry could tell it was beginning to work on them.

Immortality… he could live forever. Harry shook himself. What was he thinking? It was too late for him; he had already joined. But maybe he could stop them from agreeing. He opened his mouth to say something, but Summer covered his mouth. He locked gazes with her and an understanding passed between them. He couldn't interfere. He was helpless to stop them as they said yes. Both were grateful that Phillip's back was to them so he wouldn't see them plugging their eyes against the screams to come.

Phillip turned and they both quickly unplugged their ears. "Now that that's done, let's go to sleep," he said cheerfully motioning them to go back through the wards. Summer lead them through the wards. Harry stopped waiting on Phillip, but Summer tugged at his hand.

"You don't have to wait on Phillip for instructions. Come on," she said tugging at his hand, impatient. Her voice surprised him. If he hadn't been looking at her he would have thought that a child had spoken. She led him to the door of the motel like building. They entered and Harry's mouth dropped open. They were standing in a vast entrance hall with door running down seemingly endless hallways. Each door had a painting of some mythical creature on it. She led him to the spiral staircase in the middle of the room. Harry grabbed the rail as he stumbled and saw the elaborate design on it.

There were dragon, unicorns, fairies and other mythical creatures on it all drawn around a twining vine. Harry watched as they began to move. The dragon stretched its wings majestically and flew over to the unicorn. The dragon let forth a sprout of flames at the unicorn and-

Slap! Harry blinked and looked around as a hand connected with cheek and immediately started stinging. He felt Summer tug hard at his hand to get him moving again. He hadn't even realized he had stopped. They reached a landing a few minutes later. She pulled him to the third door no the right, pulled the door open, and pushed him inside. Before he could get his bearing, or begin to comprehend what had happened, he felt the smallest of pricks and then a burning sensation in his upper right arm. He looked down and saw a needle sticking out of his arm. He jerked his arm, but Summer had a firm grip on it.

"Stay still," she commanded. Harry forced himself not to move, pushing back memories. A second later the needle was out and Summer had her thumb pressed to his arm to stop the minimal amount of bleeding.

"What was that for?" Harry asked indignant.

"It'll stop the venom running through your body from touching the railing and protect you against the venom next time you touch the railing," she said while getting out another already filled needle from a draw, along with an alcohol swab. The unpleasant smell of alcohol reached Harry's nostrils as she tore open the pack, bringing back childhood memories. She walked to his left side and pushed up his sleeve. Harry then realized he didn't have on a cloak anymore. He immediately moved away from her, going to the other side of the room, placing his hand over his upper arm.

"This one is for the same thing. You need to counteract it. Don't be a baby and let me give you the shot," she said advancing toward him, reminding him forcibly of uncle Vernon. Instinctively he threw up a shield. Summer quickly demolished it by sending a spell at him that immobilized him.

"Finally," Summer sighed, "we can get this over with and go to bed. I don't know why you're being a baby about it," she said while quickly swabbing his arm and then injecting the needle.

Anger replaced the fear that had whelmed up inside him. "I'm not being a baby about it," he said as she injected the medicine, while pushing back memories. "If you had been through what I have you would be doing the same thing." She pulled the needle out and pressed her thumb to his arm. "You have no right to be doing this to me. You have no right to hold me here against my will." She took the spell off and he stumbled.

"You're not being held here against your will. None of us are. No one will stop us from leaving. Phillip will let you leave, but you'll never be free. As long as he's alive we're all bong to him. These marks act as a tracking device. He can find where any of us are ant any time. You can't kill him if you're marked as one of his followers. You can try, but you'll kill yourself. That's what most do when they can't stand it anymore. That's the only way to die. You can't do it by slitting your wrists, or shooting yourself in the head. You'll heal. You can die in battle or try to kill him, and die, but he will still live. And, once again, quit being a baby," she said coldly.

Harry pushed that information aside and sat angrily down on the bed in the room, kicking off his right shoe and pulling his sock off, holding up his foot for her to see. "My uncle carved that on my foot with a needle like you just used. He did it every night for a week. He would let it heal then do it again, leaving a scar that will never go away. Still think I'm a baby for acting the way I did?" he said coldly as she stared, stunned, at the word "freak" craved into the bottom of his right foot.


	3. Chapter Three: Christmas

**Chapter Three: Christmas**

Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily and stretched. He looked around the dim room wondering what had woke him up so early. The sun wouldn't be up for another hour, but he knew that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. Then remembered what day it was; Christmas.

He should have been at Sirius's house sleeping late, drinking hot chocolate, and opening presents surrounded by everyone who loved him, not here with Voldemort in the next room. And Kayla. He was supposed to be with Kayla not summer who he hardly knew, but was expected to have a kid with.

He pushed these thoughts aside and got out bed, being careful not wake Summer. Someone deserved to get a little sleep. He went into the adjoining bathroom to splash water on his face to wake him up fully. He dried his face and left the room, avoiding looking in mirror, back in the bedroom and then through the door that led to the living room.

He sat down at the desk in the corner of the room. He pulled parchment, quill, and ink to him. He dipped the quill in the ink and lifted it over the paper. He looked down at the blank piece of parchment, wondering how to write what would be the most important letter of his life, and possibly of the wizarding world, if anyone could realize it.

Kayla McGonagall woke up suddenly, sitting up in bed, looking wildly around the room, expecting to see former boyfriend Harry Potter in the room, but instead it was the normal surroundings of her room with no one else in site.

She lay back down in bed and sighed. She wished the dreams would stop. She knew Harry was gone; he wasn't coming back, so why was she having dreams then?

_It's still just been two weeks_, she reasoned with herself. _It's normal if you're still having_ _dreams, and it's perfectly alright._

_But it's not alright that you're cutting yourself_, a little voice whispered in the back of her head.

She immediately started rubbing her sore wrists. They were still raw red from her latest cutting the night before.

_It's perfectly normal for me to be doing this, she argued with herself. A lot of girls cut themselves now and a lot of over stupid petty things._

She laid her face in her hands sighing once again. She looked over at the clock. Ten Thirty. It was early enough to out of bed. She washed her face and then went downstairs still in her pajamas.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking at their huge twinkling tree. Her parents, along with every one else, was trying to make it a good Christmas despite Harry being gone, but it wasn't the same and it never would be.

_Why did you have to die? You're supposed to be here! You weren't supposed to leave me!_

Tears welled in her eyes, and she didn't stop them from running down her cheeks. 

_Why?_

Sirius stared up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused, mind drifting from one subject to another, in an attempt not to think about Harry and the life he could have had, but it wasn't working.

It was Christmas; the season of joy and giving not of depressing thoughts and hopeless situations.

Tears came to his eyes and he no longer had the will to stop them. He never had. He no longer had the will to do anything. He had only gotten out of bed to go to the bathroom, or when Remus has forced him to. He hadn't showered since the day Harry had died. Now it was Christmas.

Harry's first Christmas. His first real Christmas with loved ones.

_I have to make everything perfect for him_, Sirius thought before catching himself.

_He's not here, you idiot.__ Do you expect him to show up and say sorry I've been gone for the past two weeks?_

He did though. Some part of him was expecting Harry to walk through the door and wake him up so he could open his presents on Christmas morning.

Summer walked into the living room to see Harry scrunched over a piece of parchment, quill moving slowly over it. He silently walked over to him.

"What are you writing?" she said quietly standing behind him.

Harry didn't blink. "A letter," he said simply turning around to face her.

She locked gazes with him and understanding passed between them. It was more than "a letter", but neither was free to talk about it.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" she offered. Harry shook his head.

"I'll find something later, but thanks anyway," he said chewing on the quill thoughtfully.

"That can't taste good," she murmured before turning to leave.

"I've tasted worse," he replied dryly.

Harry looked down at the parchment and read the two lines he had written.

**In lilac fields I lay**

**Mourning my lost innocence**

_This is going to be harder than I thought._  

**Author's Note: Everything will be explained in future chapters. I am sorry I've taken so long to update, and this is short, but after a month I want to get something out. On a daily basis I can have ten people in my house easy so it's hard to find time to write. I have time today for this short of a chapter, but that's it.**

**Please review!!**


	4. Chapter Four: Preparing for Parenthood

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taking so long to update, but my house still has about ten people here everyday, and for the past week I had been focusing on my original stuff on I know have two novels going in addition to my two fan fics on here. It's very hard to update one story with my life, let alone four, so please bear with me.**

**Chapter Four: Preparing for Parenthood I**

Tom Riddle, formerly know as Lord Voldemort, paced his room restlessly. How had this happened? How had he ended up a follower of his brother? _Because you let him manipulate you, fool, _he berated himself. He looked around the room searching for something to vent his anger on. None of his Death Eaters were there to torture so did he do know? He couldn't leave the room to search for something, Phillip had locked him in. He growled under his breath. Out of desperation he began punching his pillow. That didn't help any; it only made him madder. He turned quickly around, pulling his hand back, striking the wall. It was hard enough to break the wall, but Phillip had put spells on the walls to make them unbreakable. The only thing that broke was his hand. He cursed as pain seared through his hand. He had felt worse, but this was bad enough for know. He gave up on finding a effective pain free to way to vent his anger, and flopped down on the bed ignoring the pain in his hand.

_There had to be a way out of here. I can't be a prisoner of my little brother!_

_That's where you're wrong, dear brother, _a voice said in his head. The former dark lord jumped nearly a mile.

_Startled you didn't I? I can read your thoughts. There is no way to escape me._

* * *

Summer and Harry stood, head bowed, in front of Phillip Riddle waiting for him to speak. They had been summoned by him a few minutes ago.

"As you both know within six months, maximum, there will be a baby on the way." They both looked up at him as he started speaking. "A doctor will be coming tomorrow to tell when the opportune time to try for one will be." Harry's stomach clenched. He glanced over at Summer's pale face. Was he really going to do this? Could he have a kid with someone who was almost a stranger to him? "I will know if you tried, or not," he continued eyes narrowing at the teens. "I know caring for a child probably seems very scary to you right now, having all that responsibility." Harry and Summer glanced at each other wondering where this was going. "I am going to place a child with you to get you used to caring for one. I expect you to raise the children; you will have more than one, including the one you will get today, to follow me when they get old enough. Go back to your room now. Someone will bring the baby shortly."

Summer and Harry walked out of the room confused. Why would he do this? Harry hadn't known Phillip long, but it didn't seem like something he would do. They made the short trip back to their room and continued what they had been doing. Harry returned to writing his poem, and Summer laid back down on the bed though she didn't try to go back to sleep. A few minutes later he heard a knock at the door.

Summer got up and went to the day expecting to see someone standing there, but all she was a bundle of blankets with a head sticking out of it on the floor. She bent down and carefully picked the sleeping baby up. The baby opened its eyes, Summer couldn't tell the gender by the face, smiled up at her, but remained quiet. Summer smiled back, eyes full of warmth for the defenseless baby in her arms. "Hi, there little one," she said sweetly walking to where Harry was still writing though he had turned at the sound of her voice. He walked over to here and looked at the baby in her arms. "Do you want to hold it?" she asked.

Harry hesitated for a second before carefully taking the babe into his arms. "It?" he inquired.

"Yes, it, I can't tell the gender by the face. Can you?" she asked still looking at the baby.

"No. Look at its eyes," Harry said quietly. Summer stepped closer to see.

There was a ring of marble looking blue gray around the pupil. From there out it got lighter shades of blue gray, never loosing its marble appearance, until it was white. Then it turned back to normal blue gray, but it still looked like marble.

"Wow," Summer murmured. "They're so pretty."

They both forgot about its eyes as they heard an ominous sound and then a foul smell reached their noses. Harry looked to Summer. "You're changing it. I am most certainly not," she said firmly pointing a finger at him. He hadn't known her but a few days, but he knew better than to cross her.

"Okay fine, but what am I going to put back on? We don't have diapers, or any baby supplies." Summer frowned and left the room heading for the bathroom with Harry following. He blinked as he entered the bathroom. It now held a changing table, diapers, wipes, and anything else you would need to care for a baby.

"Here's a note," Summer said and began to read.

**"'I have given you everything you'll need to take care of the child. Her name is Jennifer. You'll find one room has been turned into a nursery and there are clothes in the dressers for her. There are some bottles already fixed for her in the kitchen and more formula. She's two months old. Her parents died yesterday and I'm going to leave her with different people until someone will take her. You are welcome to take her if you want her."'**

Harry had begun changing her diaper when Summer had started reading and was now putting the baby's clothes back on. Thankfully they were disposable diapers, which would save them a lot of cleaning.

Harry's hear went onto the baby now in his arms. Phillip hadn't said it outright, but it was obvious the child wasn't wanted. "I think we should keep her," Harry said quietly surprising Summer.

"Keep her?" she echoed. "We have to have a kid soon, and you want another one before we even have one?" she said incredulously.

"I know it seems like a lot to take on, but I know what it feels like not to be wanted. If she stays with us I know you won't treat her bad even if you think we shouldn't keep her. I haven't known you long, but I know you wouldn't be mean to a defenseless child."

Summer blinked at him. "I…I… I don't know Harry," she said uncertainly. "It'll be a lot of responsibility."

"I know, but isn't she cute? And her eyes are so pretty," Harry said sweetly and idea popping into his head. He didn't know if it would work, but he had to try. He lifted Jennifer up beside his head so Summer could see her face, and he did his best puppy dog pout on her. Her mouth dropped open.

"That face doesn't work on me, young man," she said sternly though Harry could see a smile in her eyes and one tugging at her lips. Harry grinned as he saw her almost non existent playful side coming out.

"Can't we keep her?" Harry pleased as if asking for a puppy instead of a human being.

"Let's see how we handle her for now before we decide to keep her, or not," Summer said grinning. Harry nodded satisfied with the answer.

"Hear that?" Harry said sweetly moving Jennifer so she could see him. "We're going to keep you!" he said grinning at the baby. She grinned back and cooed at him. Summer shook her head at him, but didn't say anything about not keeping the baby. Truthfully she thought Jennifer was one of cutest babies she had ever seen, and Harry did have a point with her eyes. They were very pretty. She sighed and followed Harry out of the room.

_You've just agreed to keep a baby that isn't yours when you have to have one very soon._

She shook her head at herself. She pushed the thoughts aside and joined Harry in amusing the baby.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I know their decision may seem rushed, and it is a little, but Harry wouldn't have given the baby anyway so instead of having a conflict about that for a few chapters they're going to say yes now since they're both softies and she really is cute. There's a baby boy at my church that has the eyes I described. I don't think I described them very well. If you saw him you'd know what I was talking about.**

**I know its short, but I'm trying to figure out a way to update more often so chapters will be short. Get used to it. I didn't go to school today, I have major body aches and bad sore throat, so here's and update. Be happy.**

**Please review!!**


	5. Chapter Five: Deaged and Moving

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT!! READ THIS!!!! Read then author's note at the end and please do what I say if you can. Also review responses are down there.**

**Chapter Five: De-aged and Moving**

Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got out of bed, glancing at the clock. He had only managed to get an hour of sleep.

Jenny had been happy and very quiet through out the day, but now that it was night, she wouldn't shut up. She had woke them up about ever hour since they had put her down to bed at nine. After the fifth time this happened, Harry and Summer agreed to take turns getting up. Summer had got up last time, at three thirty, so now it was Harry's turn about an hour later.

He made the short walk to her nursery and picked up the crying baby. She quieted as Harry held her close and began to rock her back and forth, but continued to whimper. Harry continued to rock her, murmuring soothing words to her.

Harry sighed as he saw her eyes close and then her breathing deepen and become more regular. He waited a few more minutes to make sure she was asleep before attempting to put her back in the crib.

He had almost had her laid down when he opened her eyes, realized what was going to happen, and immediately began crying louder than ever before. Harry cringed at the pitch of it.

"What's wrong, little one?" he asked himself aloud. The baby didn't answer of course. He pulled her back to him beginning all over again. Harry sighed. This was never going to work. He had to sleep. They both did. Phillip had informed them before going to bed that they were going to be leaving soon, going back into the muggle world. He said that this, being the Headquarters, was not a permanent residence, no where was permanent, and that Headquarters was there so they could rest before going to a muggle where Harry had a job teaching a fifth grade elementary class.

Harry glanced at the clock. It was five now. They had to leave at six. Harry sighed again. He was never going to get any sleep. He looked down at Jenny, now sleeping peacefully. He shook his head and made his way back to his and Summer's room.

He very carefully lay down in the bed making sure not to jostle Jenny much. She stirred, but didn't wake up thankfully.

"Harry?" Summer mumbled voice slurred with sleep.

"What?"

Harry heard her sigh and then, "Never mind."

Harry didn't respond. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, Jenny snuggled safely in his arms on his chest.

Harry fought the urge to yawn while bouncing Jenny lightly in his arms. He had got a blessed thirty minutes of sleep before having to get up. Jenny was still asleep, thankfully. They both had grey circles under their eyes, and were half asleep.

"I can tell she kept you up all night. That's why no one has taken her yet. They all said she cried too much at night, but you must keep her for the time being. As I told you last night, you will be posing as a young muggle family. Harry will be teaching at the elementary school. Summer will stay home with Jenny. You will be living in Ontario, Canada until I decide otherwise. You will port key from here to outside of the London airport. You will be taking a plane over. Here are your tickets." He drew two tickets from his pocket and handed them to Summer. "Babies fly free so she doesn't need one. Here is your luggage." He snapped his finger and several bags appeared. "Everything that you will need for Jenny is there along with other things. Your names will be changed, and I will change your appearance. Harry, you will go by Alex, Summer you will go by Brittany, and Jenny name will stay the same along with her appearance. Both of you come here."

Harry and Summer obediently walked forward. Phillip drew two necklaces from his pocket each with a stone on it. He placed one on around Summer's neck and the other around Harry's.

Summer's hair turned red and her eyes brown. Harry's hair turned to a light brown, no longer messy, and he had deep brown eyes.

"Here is the port key. It will be activated at six thirty so if there are any last minute things you need to do, or anything you need to ask me, do it now," he said simply. Harry and Summer looked at each other.

"No, there's nothing we need to do, or ask, sir," Harry said respectively.

"Then you may leave," he said shooing them with his hand.

Harry handed Jenny to Summer and then shrunk all their luggage except for two bags and Jenny's diaper bag. They were about to leave when Phillip spoke.

"I forgot to mention one little detail. My brother will be going with you as his five year old self."

Harry froze. "Y-y-y-your brother is going with us?"

"Yes, Potter, that's what I just said isn't it? He will be going with you as his five year old self," Phillip said impatiently.

"Sir, what do you mean when you say his five year old self? I don't understand."

"He had been de-aged to the age five. He now looks like what he did when he was five, and he has the feeling and needs of a five year old," Phillip said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tom, you can come out from behind my chair now."

Harry watched transfixed as Voldemort, the once most feared wizard in the world, came out from behind Phillip's chair. The change was amazing. You could tell it was still Voldemort, he had the same facial structure though his eyes were now brown instead of red. If you could forget all the misery he would cause in the future, Harry probably would have considered him cute, but he couldn't forget all the pain he caused him and everyone else.

Harry looked to Phillip hoping this was a joke. "He still has all of his memories, so he knows who you are and everything. On the plane you are riding on, he is still young enough to ride free. Well, that's all, so leave. You need to be outside of the wards for the port key to work. They are some very painful consequences if you try to port key inside them. You have ten minutes. I suggest you get moving."

Harry looked incredulously down at the five year old child who was Tom Riddle. Summer's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Come, Harry, we have to leave. You to," she said nodding at Voldemort.

Harry forced his feet to move forward with Voldemort taking behind him.

* * *

Harry wearily opened the front door to their new home, one of the things Phillip had forgotten to mention. He also forgot to tell them that someone would be at the airport to take them to their next flight. He hadn't told them that he had already purchased a car for them despite the fact that neither knew how to drive, along with several other details.

Harry was far to tired to be annoyed at the moment. He hadn't gotten very much sleep last night, though he had caught up on the plane, he discovered that his stomach didn't much agree with take off and landings. He had though it would be much like diving in Quidditch, but it was much different.

Harry dropped their luggage in the entrance hallways and went up the flight of stairs down the hallway and off to the right. Upstairs he found three bedrooms. One was a nursery, one decorated for a normal muggle boy, and then the last for Harry and Summer.

"Okay, here are the bedrooms, go to yours and let's go to sleep." A very tired five year old Voldemort immediately went to his room without comment. Harry turned to Summer. "I think Jenny should sleep with us. She slept fine once in our room and I don't want to risk her crying again like last night. We're too tired. We'll just have to be carefully and not roll over on here. We can put her on a pillow at the end of the bed, or on a blanket or something. Let's just sleep," Harry said eyes half closed.

"Fine with me," Summer said tiredly.

They went into their room, across the hall from Voldemort's, and got ready for bed. They made a makeshift bed out of blankets and pillows for Jenny at the end of the huge bed. The baby was still sleeping and didn't wake up when placed down and covered up.

Harry and Summer got into bed and fell asleep once their heads hit the pillows.

**Author's Note: I need help. What should I call Voldemort? Should I call him that, or Tom? How do you think he should act? Evil still, or nice to everyone hiding his evil side, does he have an evil side? I really need help. Please tell me what to do! Once again I don't know what I've gotten myself into, but this time I really really really don't know what to do. Please tell me. I'm AIM a lot so IM me at: endofallhope2. My email is I will gladly talk forever on what to do for this. Okay, I'm going to do Review responses so here it is:**

**Starangel2106: You will love the baby.**

**Kelei****: I'm glad you're happy.**

**CelticHeiressFiona****: I'm still not really better, but thanks for saying that. **

**I-want-to-fly: lol. Yes, he is a twit, but now… Should he be a twit? Tell me what he should be, please!!! I need help!!1 I updated quickly!! I just realized that. It's only been a little over a week!! That's really, really good considering I updated maybe twice over the summer.**

**Lynn- Dumbledore: I still don't feel good, but whatever.**** I'll keep it going.**

**There you go. I don't know how frequent updated will be. I'm trying to figure out a good way to update all four of my stories, two on , and so far it's been working, so bear with me.**

****


	6. Chapter Six: Settling In

**Author's note: POLL AT THE BOTTOM! TELL ME WHAT YOUR ANSWER IS!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!**

**Chapter Six: Settling in**

Harry growled as Tom started jumping on the bed again. The potion had taken affect quicker than Harry would have expected. They now had a very active and rebellious five year old to deal with instead of an evil man. Harry wasn't sure which was worse.

Dealing with a active, rebellious five year old is hard enough under normal circumstances, but considering his past history with Voldemort, and why they were here, it was near impossible for Harry. He had to constantly remind himself that this wasn't the Voldemort he knew; this was five year old child with all the needs and emotions on one. He also had to remember to call him Tom instead of Voldemort; when he did call him that it took the child to realize why he had called him that. His memories were still there, but obviously in some back part of his brain.

From the moment he had got up that morning he had been causing mischief. He had been obeying summer more than Harry. Harry didn't know why he was doing this, but he thought it might be because he was remembering all his past confrontations with Harry.

"Tom, get off that bed right now," Harry growled at the child.

"No, I don't wanna," he said smugly pausing to stick his tongue out at Harry.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to. Get off now," he growled again now giving the child a death glare. Tom looked at him, but didn't obey.

"No. I don't want to, and you're not going to make me," he said while still jumping.

Harry reached out and grabbed the child in mid bounce, placing him over his shoulder ignoring the child's protests. He carried him downstairs and deposited him on the couch.

"You will sit here for the next fifteen minutes, silent, whether you like it, or not," Harry said eye level with the child.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he asked in an annoying tone crossing his arms over his chest. That was a good question. What would he do to him if he didn't obey? "See, you don't even know," the child said and grinned widely as his new guardian before jumping off the couch.

Harry grabbed him and put him back on the couch just as the doorbell rang. Harry sighed. "Just stay here," he said though he new the order wouldn't by obeyed. He put on a smile before opening the door. "May I help you?" he asked politely of the young couple and son, who looked to be about Tom's age, standing on his doorstep.

"Hi, we live across the street, and we noticed that we had new neighbors. We just thought we would welcome to the neighborhood. I baked you some cookies to," the wife said handing Harry a tin foil covered plate.

"Thank you." The bottom of the plate was still warm from the freshly baked cookies.

"I believe your son is about to knock something breakable over," the husband said.

Harry turned around in time to see Tom knock over a glass figurine that had been there when they moved in. Harry cringed as it shattered on the floor. Thankfully the floors were wood so no glass would get caught in the carpet. "Don't move," Harry commanded. "You don't have any shoes on, and if you walk you'll cut feet." For the first time that day Tom obeyed him.

"You don't have any shoes on either," Tom interrupted. Harry looked down at his sock feet and sighed. He hadn't bothered with shoes that morning when getting dressed since they had planned to stay home to unpack all the boxes that Phillip had sent over during the night, including their own few bags.

"Do you want me to get him?" the husband asked stepping forward.

"If you don't mind," Harry said gratefully. Summer came out of the kitchen as the husband picked Tom up and put him and placed him down beside Harry.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked looking the child over. Tom nodded and then spotted the couples child. He walked to him and held out his hand.

"Hi, my name's Tom. What's yours?" he asked grinning hand still suspended in the air.

"My name's Josh. I brought a game if you want to play it," the child said nervously.

"Sure, I want to play." The two boys set the game up on the floor while Harry went to get the broom, passing Summer with a fussy Jenny in her arms.

Harry smiled down at her, tickled her chin, and kissed her forehead. This made the baby smile, but she started to fuss again as Harry went into the kitchen. Harry came back out and quickly swept up the mess.

"So that's you wanted?" he heard Summer say the baby. "You wanted your daddy." Harry almost stopped walking on his back to the kitchen to throw the glass away.

_Daddy?_

He had known they would be posing as a muggle family, but he hadn't thought about how other people would view him. He hadn't realized that he was going to be called daddy. Harry shook his head and went back into the living room as Jenny started crying. Summer handed him the crying baby who immediately shut up once in Harry's arms making the adults smile.

"She's so cute," the wife said as Harry and Summer came back over to them. "How old is she?"

"Two months," Summer immediately responded.

"What's her name, and I just realized something. None of us have introduced ourselves, except for our sons. My name is Cassandra and this is my husband Josh Brown," Cassandra said smiling.

"Brittany Smith," she said shaking hands with each in turn.

"Alex, and I would shake your hand, but I can't," he said nodding at the now content child in his arms.

"Where did you all move from? You sound British," Cassandra asked inquisitively.

"We are. We moved here from England," Summer answered. Cassandra nodded.

"I heard you were going to be teaching at the elementary school," Josh said casually.

"Yes, I will be. I'll be teaching kindergarten, and I start Monday," Harry replied while bouncing Jenny who had started to fuss again. He didn't know how Phillip had done it, but he had gotten Harry the job at the elementary school ten minutes away. Harry turned his attention to Jenny who was still fussing, just fussing not crying, but he could tell she was about to.

"What's wrong with you?" he cooed down at here while beginning to rock her. Harry checked her diaper and that wasn't the problem.

"Does she not need a diaper change?" Summer asked. Harry shook his head. "I just feed her before Tom broke that glass thingy, so she shouldn't be hungry. She doesn't usually fuss much at all," she explained to Cassandra and Josh.

"Maybe she's just unsettled by all the new surroundings. Moving is difficult on everyone. She's probably just scared by all the new things, and I'm sure the plane couldn't have been all that fun," Cassandra said reassuringly seeing that Summer was a little concerned.

"No, the plane ride wasn't fun at all. Tom liked it for the most part, but she cried a lot on it. It probably is just moving. I really hadn't thought of that yet."

"We better leave now. I can see you have a lot of unpacking to do," Cassandra said.

"It was nice meeting you," Summer said. "Come over any time. We can let the boys play together."

"I'll keep that in mind," Cassandra said as an unhappy Josh came over.

"Can Tom come over and play some time?" he asked looking up at his parents.

"As long as his parents say he can," Cassandra answered running a hand over his head.

"He can sometime, but not today. He still needs to unpack some of his stuff, but he can soon I promise. Once we get a little more settled in," Summer answered. Josh nodded, and so did Tom. They said good-bye and then left.

"Can Josh come over some time?" Tom asked looking up at Harry doing his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, once we're unpacked and more settled in, and you don't have to do the puppy dog eyes every time you want something." Harry didn't want to admit, but Tom looked pretty cute when he did that. (A/N Did I just write that? Tom Riddle cute? Okay, you can overlook that since I'm the author, and I'm a little surprised at that. Oh well, so Tom's a cute five year old. Lol.)

"So once we're unpacked he can come over?" Tom asked. Harry nodded, and watched amused despite himself, as Tom went over to a large box and tried to pick it up. Harry shook his head at him.

"There are some boxes in your room that need to be unpacked. Go do them, please. Let us get the rest, okay?" Harry was surprised as Tom obeyed him and scrambled up the stairs. Harry shook his head again at the child's antics and looked down at the now sleeping Jenny. He carefully placed her in the play pen that had been set up downstairs, and then began the task of unpacking.

Harry stretched his aching muscles and plopped down on the couch. Unpacking was harder than he had thought. Harry sighed as Jenny started crying again. He forced himself to get up off the couch and get her out of the play pen. She stopped crying as soon as Harry picked her up. "That's all you wanted isn't it?" Harry cooed at the now content baby. A rancid smell reached his nose. "And apparently to be changed." Jenny cooed up at him sweetly. Harry went upstairs into her nursery to change her. He was putting a new diaper on her when Tom entered the room.

"I'm finished unpacking," he sighed. Harry turned and looked at him noting the tired tone in his voice. His face was flushed and Harry could see sweat on his face. His hair was a shade darker and sticking to his head. He was leaning against the door frame, eyes half closed.

"Why don't you change out of those sweaty clothes? You'll feel a little better if you're out of those sweaty clothes." Tom was too tired to be defiant and did as Harry suggested without comment. "The pizza will be here soon," Harry called as he went back downstairs.

The pizza arrived a few minutes later, and they sat in the living room eating off some paper plates. Harry was getting his third slice when the phone rang. Summer answered it since she was closest. She hung up a minute later.

"That was the doctor. I have an appointment tomorrow to see when the best time to try for a baby is. Apparently, Phillip set it up," she said bitterly.

"You're going to have baby?" Tom asked interest sparked. Harry suppressed a sigh.

"Yes, we're going to have a baby," Harry answered quietly, and for the first really realized what he was going to have to do. He was going to have a baby with a person he didn't really know. He was going to be a father. It was up to him to take care of it, teach it right from wrong, and be there for it. Sure, they had Jenny and Tom were with then now, but neither were _his_, and once it was done there was no going back.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: There you go! Okay, about Tom. He is going to be rebellious, and apparently, a very cute five year old. While writing this, I remembered that he grew up in a orphanage, so I'm wondering if him being a five year old now, and having someone nice taking care of him, if that would change what he was when he grows up. Okay poll:**

**POLL!!!**

**Should Voldemort being five and in a loving home, well as loving as it can be, affect what he is when he grows up? He grew up in a orphanage so I'm wondering if that was changed would it affect what he did when he grows up. What do you think?**

**Yes, it should change what he is when he grows up**

**Or**

**No, he should still be evil when he grows up**

**Or**

**It should make him question if what he did was right or something like that.**

**Tell me in a review!!**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Day After

**Chapter Seven: The Day After**

Harry walked through the crowded department store, keeping a night grip on Tom's hand. Normally he wouldn't have liked all the noise, but after last night he welcomes any distraction he could get, like taking Tom to but some things for school. He was determined to stay busy and not think about what he and Summer had done the night before after their appointment with the gynecologist. He knew he had to think about it sometime, but he was going to put it off for as long as he could. Right now he simply could not deal with the consequences that were sure to come, all of it still seeming unreal? They hadn't really gone through with it had they? Had they really tried to make a baby, another human life? It didn't seem possible to his mind.

"Dad?" It took Harry a minute to release Tom had been trying to get his attention, forgetting he was playing the role of the child's father. What if he actually was a father was soon? Would he have another child, his own child, not someone he who was pretending to be his, calling him dad? Harry shook himself mentally.

"What?"

"We passed the shoes. They're back there," the child said matter-of-factly pointing behind him. Harry turned around and looked. He was right. He could see the shoe display several feet away. Harry made his way back through the crowd against the flow of people. They reached the shoes a minute later. Harry led Tom to the children sneakers section. "Okay, pick something out."

"I can pick?" he said starting up at Harry in awe. No one had ever let him pick anything out. The workers of the orphanage had always chosen it for him.

Harry nodded, surprised. "Pick a pair, try them on, and if they don't fit we'll ask the sales lady to get the right size." Harry shook his head at the child's amazed gaze. He began looking through the shoes quickly finding a pair a little farther down the rack. Harry walked over to him.

"You like those?" Tom nodded. "Try them on."

Tom sat down on the floor and quickly removes his own before trying on the new ones. He stood up quickly and announced, "they fit. Can I have them?"

Harry bent down and felt to see where his toes were. He still had some growing room, which Harry knew he was going to need. "Walk around for a few minutes to see how they feel." He walked up and down the aisle twice. "Are they slipping on your heels?" Tom shook his head.

"They fit perfectly. Can I have them?" he asked again looking uncertain. Harry nodded and Tom smiled widely.

"Take them off and put them back in the box," Harry said. "And put your own shoes back on," he added as an afterthought. Tom nodded eagerly and did as he was told. He had thankfully been more obedient to both of them, not arguing when told to get dressed to leave.

Tom didn't really need anything for school, but Harry and Summer both knew they needed to be apart for the day and this seemed the best way. Harry would have gone off by himself, but felt guilty leaving Summer with Jenny and Tom.

Harry paid for the shoes and they went to the clothes section to buy a few things. They bought a few outfits before going leaving the department store and browsing through book, record, and CD stores. Harry had been surprised that Tom had liked, no loved, to read and he ended up buying several books for the child. He got a few toys and Harry purchased himself Best of Bach in the record store.

After that they went to the movie theatre in the shopping center as they still had plenty of time, and Harry has desire to return back to the house anytime soon.

They watched some children's movie that had looked promising. They had both laughed at all the jokes in it though Harry didn't forget any of his problems, and didn't pay to close attention to the movie thoughts on the five year old beside him.

He had been acting very shy today and amazed when Harry had said he could pick out the stuff he wanted, and even more amazed that he was getting stuff. Harry knew, had he been in the child's position, he would have done the same thing, but he wasn't anything like Tom Riddle, was he?

He, Harry, had grown up with his abusive aunt and uncle and Tom had grown up in a… orphanage! That was it! Harry hadn't remembered until then that Tom had grown up in an orphanage that obviously held bad memories for the child. Harry didn't like the child, he wasn't sure if he ever could, but Harry knew that at the moment the child relied on him, he didn't have any choice not to, and Harry certainly wasn't going to treat him like the Durlsey's had treated him.

The movie far to quickly for Harry's liking and it was time to head back home since Harry had told Summer that they would be home by seven and it was six thirty.

Harry gathered their bags handing Tom a few of the lighter ones. They made their way slowly to the car with Tom dragging his feet from exhaustion. The child was almost sleep walking by the time the pair reached the car.

Harry threw the bag in the back seat before helping the near asleep child into the mini van and buckling him into his booster seat. Harry climbed into the front of began the drive home.

Summer sighed inwardly as she walked back and forth still rocking the sleeping baby in her arms. Soon, she knew, there would be another baby, her own, to rock and get to sleep. Sure, it was only last night when they had tried, but she was almost positive that they had been successful and, she could tell by the look in Harry's eyes, that he thought the same thing.

_Well at least we won't have to do that again, _she thought bitterly.

Yeah, so, they didn't have to do it again, but what were they supposed to do now? How was she going to have Harry Potter, supposed dead supposed savior of the wizarding world, baby? How was she supposed to have her own baby? She was only seventeen, Harry sixteen. On a maturity level they were both adults, there was no denying it, but have a kid? They were taking care of Jenny, but she wasn't _theirs. _They hadn't created her. They were responsible for her being born. Someone else was, not them.

She sighed and tried to push these thoughts of her head, think of something lighter, but it was futile; she couldn't think of anything else besides the fact that she was going to have a baby with someone that she hardly knew, to please a tyrant.

She had always believed that you shouldn't have sex, let alone kids, before marriage and here she was doing it. She had always looked down on those who did it, but now…

The only good thing was that Harry wasn't here. He had taken Tom out, for which she was eternally grateful, to get some things for school though they both knew that he didn't any. Both of them needed to be alone. He had said he would be back by seven. She looked at the clock and realized how late it was and how long it had been since she had eaten.

She headed downstairs intent on making something for all of them to eat, but stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the kitchen, petrified with fear, staring at the man sitting calmly in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Did you miss me?" he asked nonchalantly as if he showed up unexpectedly in peoples kitchens ever day. Peoples whose lives he had ruined and taken away all of their innocence.

A glint of metal caught her eye. Her face turned from pale to a grayish tent. Why hadn't she seen it before?

She tried to force her legs to move, brain shouting at her to do something other than standing there like a statue, but her body didn't respond, as he got up from the chair and walked over to her standing ominously above her. He followed her gaze to the six inch two inch wide metal tube he held in his hands.

"I see you remember my last visit, do you?" he said quietly he warm reeking breath brushing against her face, sending shivers down her spine. "Unfortunately, I didn't get to finish last time, and I thought now would be a good time."

Her eyes traveled of their accord to his face. On his face was plastered the most evil smile, worse than Phillip's best, plastered on his face, pure evil shining in his eyes.

**Author's Note: I think that's a good place to leave it. Goes back and looks over Yep, that's a nice place since I have to figure out who he is and what he did, though I have an idea (like I'll use it. snorts) Okay, it's ****10:16**** and I'm tired. It's that incredible late, but I won't do review response and probably won't get this posted until tomorrow since I think my cousin is on the phone, but I'm going to try and get started on the next chapters since I have something in mind, and I want to write I before I forget. Thanks for the reviews!!!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Attack

Severus Snape scanned the street anxiously looking for his one and true love, looking for her true appearance instead of the horrid one she always had on, the mother of his beautiful daughter, Kayla McGonagall as she was known.

He checked his watch for the millionth time like he did every time that agreed to meet, in secret of course, both with their disguises off, so no one from muggle, or wizarding world would recognize them.

He released a breath he hadn't known he's been holding until that very second as he saw her brown red hair coming towards him, a smile lighting up her beautiful face, chocolate brown eyes filled with warmth.

She quickly made her way through the lunch crowd and into the coffee shop where he was seated near the window. The first thing she did was to hug and kiss him quickly before sitting down, holding his hand on the tabletop.

None of the waiters disturbed them. The more experienced ones recognized the couple who came there once every two months, or so to sit and talk before going their separate ways. When they say the man come in they told the newer ones to leave him by, and his guest, once she arrived. They didn't have much time to ask why as the couple always came during the lunch hour rushed, which the waiters were sure was on purpose.

Petunia Dursley stared across the table at her one true love for a minute before breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Severus, it's so good to see you again. How is everything going with you? With the world in general?" she asked genuinely concerned. Despite what her nephew, husband, and son thought she cared deeply about the wizarding world, the world she had given up in order to save her sister, or what she had thought she had been doing, so many years ago only a child at the time, having no clue just how much it would affect her life and the ones she loved.

Severus sighed knowing he would have to tell her. "I'm doing fine, but for the wizarding world..." he trailed off trying to gather his thoughts. "Voldemort attacked the school right before the students were to go home for Christmas."

He went onto explain the battle, how Phillip had shown up, and finally about her beloved nephew's death. He knew how much she cared about Harry despite what the teen thought. She had been forced to act like she hated him by her husband, and had been determined that once he was grown and lived far away, she would make amends with him and try to make up for all the years she had treated him horribly though she knew that nothing could truly could make it up, but she had to try. Now she would never have the chance.

"Harry died, Petunia. Phillip killed him and then made Voldemort one of his followers. I'm sorry," he said quietly gripping her hand more tightly waiting to see her reaction. "I'm sorry," he said again this time in a whisper.

"He-he's dead?" she whispered incredulously, tears welling in her eyes. "I-I-I never got to explain anything to him, or tell him I'm sorry. I always loved him, but Vernon... I never liked Dudley... he was Vernon's girlfriend's... I shouldn't have ever treated him..."

She broke crying too hard to continue. Severus quickly moved around the table and wrapped his arms around her, beginning to rub her back. She laid her head on his shoulder, sobbing quietly, holding him tightly afraid to let go. She cried for two hours before finally being able to talk again. She pushed back from him, wiping her eyes.

"I'm coming back with you," she declared looking him in the eye. "I don't care if you think it's dangerous, I am coming back. Harry's dead, Voldemort is with Phillip, and I'm coming back. I'm sick of Vernon always telling me what to do and hitting me. I'm sick of it. Harry's isn't coming back to for vacations any more, so what's the use in staying? I'll be safer from Voldemort, Phillip, whomever, at Hogwarts and I can keep up with the news. I am coming back with you," she said fiercely never moving her gaze from Severus's eyes.

Severus swallowed overcome with emotion. She was coming back! His wife was coming back to him, back to the world she had always loved. His voice came out squeaky and chocked the exact opposite of what he had wanted. "I'm glad you're finally coming."

She gave him a watery smile before leaning in to kiss him softly, pulling back several minutes later, their foreheads still touching.

"What about Kayla? Does she know we're her birth parents? Are we going to tell her?"

Severus shrugged. "We'll think about that later. Let's go us home." He stood up and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" he said grinning foolishly. She stood up and took his offered arm.

"We shall."

Arm in arm the couple walked out of the coffee shop to go back to the world they both knew and loved.

* * *

Sirius walked through the back part of Hogwarts's school ground, Greg's words, with tears streaming down his face, still reeling in his head.

"_I need you, Sirius. We all do, but I need you more. I know you're upset about Harry, we all are, but you have to start living again. I need you, don't you realize that? Do you want me to do what Harry did? Is that it'll take to make you realize how much I need you to live? Am I going to have to slit my wrists?"_

Sirius shuddered remembering what Greg had done next, taking a knife out of the kitchen door and holding it to close for comfort next to his wrist. That had woke Sirius up, bringing back memories of seeing his godson laying a hospital bed bandages around his wrists from his suicide attempt.

Sirius had quickly grabbed the knife from him scared out of his mind. They had stared at each other for a few moments, Sirius pale and scared, Greg with puffy eyes tears streaming down his cheeks in rivers. They had then spent the next three hours talking, and getting Sirius used to actually living again, leaving him room for the first time since Harry had died.

Sirius was still having a very hard dealing with Harry's death and doing normal things, but now he realized he had move on, or at least function, for Greg's sake like he had so many time for Harry when Azkaban has been getting to him. The man sighed and rubbed his face.

He knew the Greg loved him, he loved the kid to, but he wouldn't have thought that the teen would have gone the lengths he had to get Sirius's attention. Sirius could tell by the look in his eyes that if Sirius hadn't agreed to leave his room, eat normally, shower normally, that Greg would have tried to kill himself. Sirius shuddered again. He had already lost one godson and he had no intention to loose another. Sirius's heart clenched as his thought of Harry, laying there lifeless on the ground. Tears immediately came to the man's eyes, and he powerless to stop them from rolling out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

* * *

Ethan looked to his right as the door opened and his best friend Amy entered. He sighed seeing the sad expression on her face. This was all his fault. Why had he had been so stupid as to think that they could help Harry? He wasn't even here anymore, which had taken much delight in telling them. If he hadn't come they wouldn't be under Phillip's maniac rule. He suppressed a sigh.

"Someone new will be joining you in your training." They had both been learning how to fight since they had arrived. "Her name is Sarah Dursley." Ethan blinked, surprised. Dursley?

A girl, looking to be about their age, stepped out from behind Phillip's immense chair and walked towards them in dim light. "She will be staying in you room Amy, but I am putting both of you responsible for showing her where everything is. Leave."

None of them said a word as they left Ethan pondering the fact that her last name was Dursley.

* * *

Summer stared at him, mind in shock. He couldn't be here. Her father couldn't be here. It was impossible. She was dreaming. That was it; she was dreaming. He smiled widely at her showing his white teeth. She didn't move as he took another step toward her, and lifted her arm, bringing the knife close. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"If you're quiet I will get this over with very quickly." His breath was warm and unpleasant rushing into her ear. He pulled back so they could both watch as he pushed the sharp knife into her vein in her arm.

She gasped the first sound she had uttered since entering, as she felt the pain from the knife. She couldn't be dreaming could she? Everyone said you couldn't feel pain in dreams.

The pain intensified as he drove the knife deeper until she could feel it grating against her bone. She snapped back into reality then the situation hitting her. Her father was here, with a knife, and it was lodged in her arm. He was going to kill her. She could see the blood pouring from her arm beginning to puddle on the floor.

The floor spiraled away and she found herself looking down at herself, hovering above the scene. This wasn't happening to her. She was simply an observer to the action going on below her. She watched as the person below her, it couldn't be her, grabbed the knife out her arm and aimed back at the intruder plunging it deep into his chest, but it was to far right and missed his heart. She turned and ran out of the room, arm still bleeding profusely.

"Come back here!" her father running after her despite the wound in his chest. He managed to catch up to her and tackled her to the floor trying desperately to get the knife from her.

She watched herself shove the knife backwards blindly managing to get his side. She ripped it out from his side, and began screaming at the top of her lungs.

The floor came back up to greet her as she fell back into her body. She stayed still for a moment while trying to figure out what was happening before giving up on that. It didn't matter. She had to get out from under him, and keep screaming for help.

She tried to shove him off her, but couldn't. She began thrusting the knife behind her, still screaming, and was rewarded as he hit something getting a howl out of him. He quickly rolled off of her.

Summer immediately jumped up and looked him howling on the floor clutching his eye blood seeping through his fingers.

She had put out his eye.

Summer turned around quickly as she heard someone open the door the bloody knife raised. She lowered it after she recognized Cassandra. "T-the police are on their way," she said shakily. Summer nodded without thinking and turned back to her father. He was lying on the floor having passed you from the pain. She then realized that Jenny was crying. Still running on adrenaline she walked past her unconscious father and up the stairs to Jenny's room.

She immediately the picked the baby up and cuddled her close to her chest. She sat down shakily as the adrenaline began to wear off rubbing Jenny's back while talking soothingly to the frightened child. Jenny had calmed down by the time the police had come and began to question her. She told them everything that happened.

_I guess I won't fix supper, _she thought just before Harry and Tom came home and demanded to know what was going on.


	9. Chapter Nine:Article

**Chapter Nine: Article**

Tabitha Smith, daughter to Tom and Amanda Riddle, walked through the halls of Hogwarts hand in hand with Draco Malfoy.

They walked up a flight of stairs and then entered the "make out" room.

They took their customary seats on the couch immediately beginning to kiss passionately, his hand going to her hair, her hand running down his chest.

They had both joined the Order two days before Voldemort had been defeated, and had started dating the same day. They had been inseparable since and had quickly found a private room to make out in.

She pressed herself up against him, luxuriating in the warm feel of his body, every part, pressed against her, bodies touching not so innocently.

She pulled back from him and smiled. How could any resist that sexy smile?

He pulled her back to him and began kissing again. She laughed and pulled back.

"Draco, I don't think either of us is ready to be parent yet."

He nodded and began kissing her again.

Harry flinched as the noise level erupted as he turned the lights on signaling the end of nap time. Why couldn't it last all day? They were all so hyper! It was like having twenty Toms!

He shook his head and went to wake up the few who had actually fallen asleep and hadn't woke up yet. How they were still asleep he didn't know.

"Okay, everyone," he yelled over the noise, "come over here and we'll play a game." They all came running and sat on a circle on the floor.

"This is everyone's first day here, mine included. I just started teaching here. So what we're going to do is go around the circle and introduce our selves and tell something about our selves. I'll start. My name is Alex Smith. You will call me Mr. Smith." Harry turned the sleep child next to him. He had been the one of the few who had slept. Harry could see gray circles around his eyes, and he looked extremely thin making alarms ring in Harry's head. "Tell everyone your name and something about yourself."

The child looked at his lap. "My name is Darren Nash, and I have a baby sister." They went around the circle until everyone had been introduced then Harry let them lose to play.

Hermione flipped through the paper wondering why she still had a subscription to it. They never got any of the news right so why bother?

She paused on poems submitted by readers one name catching her eye with an editor's note under it.

_This person didn't send in a real name, and normally we don't print those without names, but the editor felt it needed to be printed._

**By ****Hogsmeade****Cave******

**Title: Lost Innocence**

**I lay in fields of paper flower**

**Mourning my lost innocence**

**Never to laugh again**

**Once so carefree**

**The weight of the world on my shoulders**

**Destined to never be happy **

**Everyone I love, gone**

**Additional lives lost because of my ignorance**

**Dead and buried beneath the ground, never to breathe again**

Hermione frowned. Why did this remind her so much of Harry and Sirius?

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's so short, but I'm not really in the mood to right. At least not on this chapter, anyway. Theirs is a code to this poem and email me at is you think you know what it is. I don't want it in a review since some people read those especially if there's a poll, or something.


	10. Chapter Ten: Changes

**Chapter Ten: Changes**

"We will now come to order for the sentencing of Cody Starnes. The defendant has been found guilty of assault, numerous counts of harassment, child endangerment, and attempted murder. What sentence does the jury suggest?"

Harry held his breath and squeezed Summer's hand back. After he had tried to kill Summer, and Harry had been told the whole story, they had pressed charges. He was finally getting his sentence after witness's failed to show up, attorney's on both sides screwing up, and other things. Six months after his attack in January he was finally being sentenced. It would be over soon to Harry's and Summer's relief. All the stress wasn't good for Summer and the baby.

Tom and Jenny were staying with Josh and Cassandra like they had for all the other court dates. They had questioned her pregnancy so soon after having Jenny, but they had explained that Jenny was Summer's sister child. She and her husband had died in a plane crash and now they were taking care of Jenny.

"We sentence the defendant to ten years in prison with chance of parole, but his parental rights will be stripped from him."

"Thank you. This case is closed."

Harry released the breath he had been holding and smiled at Summer. She grinned back, both relieved they could continue with their lives without harassing phone calls and letters.

"Let's go get the kids." She rubbed her increasing growing belly where the baby was growing steadily. It had kicked a few days ago startling both from sleep.

* * *

Tom was thrilled when they told him the news. "He won't call anymore?"

Tom had been the unfortunate one to answer a lot of Cody's calls and had been on the receiving end of his drunken mumbling, or yellings.

Harry nodded and picked the child up, holding him tight. As they days had worn on Tom had warmed up to him as his adult memories, and those of the orphanage faded. He now had no memories of the orphanage and very few of his adult. Phillip hadn't mentioned anything about memory lose when he had administered the potion, but Harry thought it had told them a lie and had used the potion to put Voldemort out of his way. What could a small child do to the now most feared wizard in history? His own brother nonetheless. Harry didn't mind though and knew Tom didn't either.

Harry had still viewed him as Voldemort at first, but now saw him as a five year old child. Voldemort was the red eyed, evil, grown up not the child snuggled contently in his arms.

After only two month Tom had begun calling them Mom and Dad and meaning it. He now viewed both of them as his parents and never wanted to leave them, but Harry was afraid that day was soon fast approaching.

Phillip had sent them a letter saying to be pork key back to headquarters in a week. They didn't know why they were going to back, but doubted it would be good.

Cassandra and Josh had been sad at the new and they had promised to write, but neither keeping on that promise.

* * *

Hermione frowned at the articles spread out in front of her. She reread all of the poems and looked at the name the writer had used. Each was different, though similar, and you could tell by the style that it was the same person. She jumped as Kayla came up behind her. Kayla was spending a few days with her before going back home.

"Kayla, you scared me, What's up?" She began to put the articles away.

"Are you still obsessing over those poems? Why do they mean so much to you?" Kayla flopped down on Hermione's bed and looked up at her canopy.

"I don't know. It feels like they're trying to tell me something, yes I know it sounds stupid, but that's what it feels like. Maybe it's the writer who's trying to tell me something." Hermione put them away and changed the subject. "Want to get on the internet?"

* * *

Harry shrunk the last box of stuff and sighed. Phillip had arranged for a moving truck to come and get their "stuff" so no one would suspect anything.

"Daddy?"

Harry turned at the small voice knowing that it was Tom. He patted the spot beside him on the bed. Tom curled against his side and sighed. "I don't to go back. I want to stay with you, and stay little." Harry rubbed his back soothingly and kissed the top of his head.

"I know, but we don't have a choice."

* * *

Harry shifted Tom's weight while he waited for Phillip to speak. "I see you all have bonded over the past seven months." They remained silent. "You know I don't like beating around the bush so I'm going to get straight to it. You will keep the same appearances and names, continue to pretend to be a family, but you will moved back here," he turned his gaze to Summer, "and you will apply for the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. You have an interview tomorrow, but you pretty much already have the job since Harry is enrolled as your nephew already. You will take Tom and Jenny with you and appear to be a single mother taking care of her kids, and nephew whose parents died in a house fire. You will leave tomorrow."

* * *

Summer looked anxiously at Dumbledore while he looked over the résumé that Phillip had given her. He set the manila folder down and smiled. She nervously smiled back. "When are you due?"

"In October so I could be back on the job before Christmas break probably." She bounced the giggling Jenny perched on her knee. Albus smiled sweetly at the baby and cooed at her.

"Normally, I wouldn't hire you since you would have to take off work so soon, but since I have got no other offers, and most likely won't, you're hired. I'll figure something out for Tom and Jenny. Don't worry. Now, is your nephew with you?"

"Yes, he's waiting outside." Albus got up and opened the door. Harry walked into the room trying his best to hide the dread his was feeling. Tom was in his arms. Harry forced himself to focus on the present not the past. He sat down in the chair beside Summer and settled Tom on his lap.

"Alex, I am very pleased that you will be attending school here, and that your aunt will be teaching here. Everything has been taking care of except for him things." Harry's stomach knotted painfully. "We just need to sort you into your house." Harry nodded to show that he heard. Albus retrieved the hat from the top shelf and plucked it down on Harry's head.

Harry head nothing for a minute and then,

**_I knew you couldn't be dead. Phillip isn't good enough to get the best of you. So, what happened? Let me guess, you joined him to save all the ones you love?_**

_Yes._

**_Well, then and now you're back? Oh yes, I see why, and my goodness, you did that? Ah, I see now. Okay, what house to put you in…? I still say you would do well in Slytherin._**

_No, anything but Slytherin._

**_You could go back to Gryffindor, or maybe Hufflepuff. They're very loyal, and that what you are. Hmm…_**

Harry tensed waiting for the hat to answer. He wanted to go back to Gryffindor, and he didn't. It would be good to see everyone again, but he didn't know if he could hold out.

**_I've got it… GRYFFINDOR!_**

The hat was lifted off his head and Albus smiled at him. "That's a very good house. It shows you have a lot of bravery." Harry nodded numbly not sure what to think.

"If you'll come with me I'll show you your quarters and we'll talk about where Tom and Jenny will spend their days."

**

* * *

****Author's Note: **Thank you for all the reviews! I only need four more to 50! Yes, yes, Harry's in Gryffindor and he's staying there. I like to torture my characters. It's fun. This was what I had originally planned for the story so I'm happy about it now. 

POLL!!!

Should the baby be a boy or girl? Or twins even?

REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry collapsed on the couch in the familiar surrounding of the Gryffindor common room and sighed. How was he ever going to do this? How could he face his classmates again? And then, of course, there was Kayla. How was he supposed to keep himself from her? Despite everything and the fact that he and Summer were having a child together, he still loved her even though he knew it was hopeless and that they could never be. If he even tried to get back together with her Phillip would make sure that no man ever had the chance.

"So, you're staying here while Mummy and I stay in the teacher's rooms?" Harry hauled Tom onto his lap and nodded.

"I get to stay here and be tortured by my past." Tom frowned at the statement though he knew all about how he and Summer had come to be couple.

"Now I won't see you." Harry looked at him sharply, surprise by the fear and insecurity in his voice.

"You'll still see me. The story we're using is that you're my cousin so I'll still be able to carry you around and everything. You won't see me as much, but I'll come see in the teacher's quarters, and you can come see me here. You'll still me plenty. This doesn't change anything between us," he said soothingly. The child still looked insecure.

"Really? I can come see you? What if you have homework? You'll be in your last year. You're going to have a lot of homework."

"You can still come, but I probably won't be able to play with you." Harry thought quickly at the disappointed look on his face. "You could sit on my lap while I do it as long as you're quiet and behave, and once I'm finished I'll play with you, okay?"

Tom didn't look completely convinced, but nodded all the same. "Can I go explore the tower?" He looked between Harry and Summer who was seated across from the pair.

"Go ahead, but be careful, and just the tower for now. We'll do the rest of the castle later." He nodded happily any past feeling of sadness, or insecurity vanished. Harry sighed again as Tom ran up the stairs. He had a feeling he would be doing a lot of sighing over the next year. Summer moved over and sat beside him trying to offer what little comfort she could.

"We'll think of a way to get away from Phillip and end this, I promise." Harry gave her a small smile.

"I know."

* * *

"Are you anxious about school starting?" Hermione asked while she and Kayla snacked on chocolate they had bought at Diagon Alley.

"A little. It's not really school itself, but all the memories it holds. I had just gotten used to it at the end of the school year, and now I have to get used to it all over again." Hermione nodded sympathetically.

"I know what you mean. That's more my concern to, but classes are going to be horrible. Do you know how much homework we're going to have? We can kiss do anything else good- bye." Kayla laughed and agreed.

"How are things with you and Ron going? Have you forgiven him for giving you a book as a anniversary present?" Hermione snorted.

"Yes, I have. Poor thing has no idea what to do when it comes to girls."

"He really doesn't, does he? What changed your mind about forgiving him?" Kayla asked as she popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth. Hermione smiled shyly.

"He sent me a single red rose along with some candy."

"Aww, that's sweet. How did he know to do that?"

"Ginny told him to." Kayla laughed again and shook her head.

"We need to start training him more. That remind me of this keychain I saw. It said men are like dogs. Stupid, but trainable." They both burst out laughing at the often true statement.

* * *

"Do you think we should tell her? I know she never expressed any interest in meeting either of us, but do you think she would like to? You're the ones who raised her, and know her better than we do." Britta looked at Josh.

"I don't know, Petunia. She would hate it at first, but maybe after time she would accept it. If you do tell her it would need to be soon, before school started that way she would have time to get used to it."

Severus and Petunia looked at each other. She had finally come clean to Vernon and Dudley. Vernon had immediately filed for divorce and took Dudley with him. Petunia hadn't cared that Vernon had divorced her, she had only married him out of necessity, but when he took Dudley away from her and she was forced to give up her parental rights, she had been devastated. That had been three months ago. She still got upset about it, but kept her mind busy by planning the wedding she and Severus would have on Christmas.

"How is she doing?" Severus asked hungry for any information concerning her. He would've rather heard it from her, but knowing that wasn't possible he would have to settle for hearing it from someone else.

"Much better. She's been staying at Hermione's a lot, but it makes her happy so we're letting her. She's finally back to doing normal things and laughing regularly."

"That's wonderful! I was afraid she might not ever do any of that again. I'm sure you were to, but that's a huge relieve to hear that."

"Maybe we should hold out on telling her if she's doing so much better. This certainly wouldn't help anything. Wait maybe another year, or so," Petunia said and looked at Severus.

"It's entirely up to you all," Josh said. "You can tell her now, or wait. It's your choice." Severus looked at Petunia communicating through their eyes.

"I think we'll hold out for a little while. Give it a little more time."

* * *

"Greg, what do you think you're doing?"

They sixteen year old shot up immediately to look nervously at his godfather and guardian. "I was looking for my coat," he said as the first thing that popped into his head.

"Why would you need your coat? It's ninety degrees out, and why would your coat be in my room?" Sirius smiled mischievously at him. Greg gulped at the glint in Sirius's eyes as he walked over the closet that Greg had been looking in. "Were you perhaps looking for something?" Sirius smiled wider and at the guilty look on the teen's face.

"No," he said quickly. Too quickly.

"I don't hide presents in the closet. It's the place where everyone looks. I'm a Marauder, remember?" Greg scowled at him.

"Where are they? I know you have tons so where are they?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise. Surely you don't want to know all your birthday presents before you get them."

"I don't care! I want to know what they are! Please?" He gave him the puppy dog pout, but Sirius was adamant.

"I'm not telling and that's final."

* * *

Harry stepped onto the revolving platform thinking of how many other times he had gone up them. Dumbledore told him he had arranged for a student to come the next day to show him around the school so he would know where everything was when school started. Harry didn't know who he had chosen, but was hoping it was a younger student and not someone from his year. Harry knocked and then entered the room.

He couldn't see who sitting in the chair, but his stomach sank anyway.

"Hello, Alex, have a seat."

Harry did, but not before he looked at the person he would be sitting next to. He almost didn't sit down at the shock of seeing one of his best friends. "Alex, this is Hermione Granger. She'll be in your year and house when term starts. She can show where all the classrooms and which teachers to not cross." Hermione smiled at him. He weakly smiled back, trying to calm his pounding heart. He knew he would have to face them all eventually, but he hadn't thought it would be so soon. Dumbledore was saying something, but he wasn't listening forcing himself to act normal.

Harry stood up and followed Hermione out. Once they stepped off the platform she started talking.

"You're her with your aunt, right? She's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

"Yea, I would've stayed at my old school, but she wouldn't let me live by myself and there wasn't anyone to take care of me. My little cousin is here to."

"How old is he?"

"He's five. He'll probably be around soon. He's getting bored staying in the tower, but she didn't think it was wise to let him wander around by himself."

"It wouldn't be. The school's safe, no one's going to hurt him, but he'd get lost or something in the castle itself would hurt him." Harry nodded as if he hadn't hurt it before though he knew first hand how true the statement was. She continued asking him questions while showing him around the school pointing out various things. It took all Harry's self control to not break and tell her everything. By the end of it Harry was exhausted from keeping the façade up.

"That's about it, I think. Do you want me to show you around the grounds?" Harry groaned inwardly at the thought of having to pretend for any longer. What was he going to do when school started? He would have all his classes with them and they would all be there, not just one. Maybe he should just give up now. He obviously couldn't do this.

"Sure, I don't mind," he heard himself say while thinking, Why did I say that? I should've said no.

She smiled brightly at him. "Okay, come on." She showed him around the grounds. Harry forced back memories of what had happened out here. Harry wanted to simply sit down and cry from all the stress and frustration it was taking to not tell her the truth by the end of it.

"That's all of it. Well, not all of it, but all the parts you need to know. Can you find your way back to Gryffindor Tower?" Harry nodded quickly.

"Yea, thanks for the tour."

"It's not a problem. I enjoyed it really. I'll see you at school." She waved and walked out the doors. Harry slumped against the wall behind him as her back disappeared. He never would've though it would've been so hard and exhausting. Harry groaned as he remembered his promise to show Tom around the school. He started back to the tower.

"Yay, you're back! Can you show me around the castle now, or are you to tired?" Tom asked seeing how tired Harry looked.

"Can you wait a little while? I know I promised, but it was Hermione who showed me around. It made me really tired. Can you wait until dinner and see how I feel?" Harry hated having to break his promise, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get very far. Tom sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do it." Tom scuffed his feet and looked at the ground,

"It's okay. I can wait. Oh yea, Mummy wants you. Jenny's been cranky today and won't stop crying. Mummy doesn't feel good. She almost started crying." Harry frowned.

"I don't hear any crying. She sound proofed the room."

"Which room?"

"The room at the top of the tower." Harry nodded and got up.

He flinched as he opened the door and heard Jenny's shrieks. He immediately took her from Summer, who was also crying. "She won't be quiet. I don't know what's wrong. I took her temperature, she's been fed, she's been changed, and she still won't quit crying." Harry hugged Jenny to his chest using one arm while he hugged Summer with the other.

"I'll take care of her. Go rest, or whatever you have to do." Summer nodded and left the room. Harry turned his attention to his crying adoptive daughter. He bounced her lightly, but it didn't work. He really hoped she would quite down soon.

She didn't though. She continued screaming for another twenty minutes, and by that time she was in danger of throwing up from crying so hard. Harry finally, out of desperation started singing to her. He didn't remember the song he was singing, but as she went quiet he continued singing until she was finally asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I know it's and odd place to end it, but I've reach my goal of 2,000 words, 2177, I'm ending it. I had originally planned to have this on hold so I could focus on two stories, one fan fic and one original, but my original ones aren't getting much feedback so I'm thinking of putting them on hold so I can focus on this and Brian Knight Potter.

One of the most frustrating things in the world is a present that doesn't shake, or one that does shake and you know it's not supposed because you know what it is by the shape. It's annoying. Lol. Okay, I'm gonna end the author's note now. Lol

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE 50!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't remember who the 50th was, but I have 50!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter Twelve: September First

**Chapter Twelve: September First**

Harry joined in with the crowd going into the Great Hall while forcing himself not to panic at the thought of seeing Kayla again. He sat down in the middle of Gryffindor table trying to remain clam while his stomach was in knots. It had been all day. He had tried to focus on Tom, Jenny, and Summer, his family, but it hadn't worked. He hadn't loved any of them at first, but now he couldn't imagine his life without them.

Yet he still saw Kayla in his life no matter how hard he tried to forget about it. Logically, he knew there wasn't a chance for him and Kayla. He loved Summer, there was no denying it, but he still loved Kayla. There were both in different ways, but it was love nonetheless. Harry had tried many times to forget about Kayla, but when he tried he always remembered the feel of her lips on his, the way the sun caught her eyes, the way her hair smelled… But he also loved all those things about Summer, and she was carrying his child. He couldn't abandon her, Jenny, or Tom.

Harry frowned, thinking of Tom. He had been having nightmares about when he had been Voldemort. He had woken up screaming several nights in a row, crying for them. They always had managed to get him clamed, Harry for the most, as Jenny usually started crying being awakened by the noise. It terrified the child to think that he had done that. He had said that to Harry that he knew he had been doing all the horrible things in his dreams. Harry remembered one conversation he had had with him.

* * *

"_Is there anyway I can not do that?"_

_Harry frowned down at the child cuddled in his arms, face buried in his chest. "Do what?" His voice was muffled, but Harry heard him._

"_Hurt all those people. It wasn't just a nightmare. I remember doing it. It's hard to remember, and it's all fuzzy, but I know I did it." Tom removed his head from Harry's chest to look into his adopted father's concerned eyes. "Why would I do something like that?"_

_Harry sighed. How was he supposed to explain to this? He tightened his arms around the scared child. "Daddy, I don't want to be evil. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to be nice." Harry had immediately held him as tight as he could hearing how scared the child was, and how much it had affected him to know he had done that._

"_Sweetie, the person who were then, and the person who are now are very different." Harry paused trying to word it right. "I think that if you want to change once you're big again, not be evil, you can. It would be very hard, but if you tired, and you really wanted to, I think you could."_

* * *

Harry wished he could believe what he had said, but knowing all that Voldemort had done he doubted the man would change, but it was what Tom had needed to hear. Of course, he wouldn't have thought that someone so evil could so nice as a young child. Harry knew he and Summer had played a role in that, giving him a loving home, compared to the orphanage that Voldemort had grown up in. 

Harry did believe one thing that he had told Tom. The five year old child he was taking care, and the man who had ruined his life, were two completely different people not connected in any way.

Harry was ripped from his memories as someone sat down beside him. He turned to his left and forced himself not gasp and ran out of the hall.

"You're the new student, aren't you? Hermione, the girl who showed you around, told me about you. My name's Ginny Weasley." She put her hand out to shake. Harry stared at her smiling, open face for a moment before shaking her hand.

"Hi, I'm Alex Smith. Yes, I'm the new student. I came with me aunt." Harry pointed to Summer at the head table. "She's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The little boy is my cousin, Tom, and the girl is Jenny, my cousin also," he said and then berated himself for saying so much. Hermione would've certainly told her that.

"I think I remember Hermione saying something like that. Do you like Hogwarts so far?" Harry nodded while commanding his heart to stop pounding in his ears.

"It's been fun so far. I've spent a lot of time exploring it with Tom." Ginny smiled at him and nodded.

"Have you had the staircases change on you yet?"

"Yea, it was kind of freaky. It almost scared Tom half to death," he laughed not letting his emotions show in his face. How can you do this? he thought. You're laughing with her. How I can keep this façade up?

"Here come Hermione and Kayla," Ginny said looking towards the doors. "Don't worry, you'll love Kayla. Everyone does."

If only you knew how I much I already love her, he said while his chest tighten and his breath was taken away. She was as beautiful as he remembered her. (A/N I don't remember what Kayla looks like and I lost the floppy TFCIB is on so she's getting a new description.)

She had her long, brown hair down and was laughing with Hermione. He loved her laugh. Just hearing her laugh could make him laugh. Harry forced himself to swallow and breath. He had to do this no matter how hard it was. He couldn't let his emotions show. Yeah right, he scoffed inwardly. Not let my emotions show? She's the first girl I ever loved, and I still love her. How can I not let my emotion show?

**You will not let your emotions. If I have to I'll come up there and make it so you're emotions won't show no matter how much you want them to, got it? It's crucial that she doesn't suspect a thing, understand?**

Harry took in a deep breath, and forced his breathing to remain clam as she came closer. Only after that did he answer Phillip's question.

**Yes, I understand, but please don't contact me again. I won't be able concentrate if you do, though I know you only would if you really needed to.**

He quickly added the last feeling Phillip's anger at his words. Harry sighed as he felt the connection break, but he could feel something else there as well. He had felt it before, but hadn't for sometime now.

It couldn't be, could it? Phillip would kill him if it was even though there was nothing he could do to prevent it, but it wanted it to be what he thought it was. Maybe he could explain things to her. He couldn't be with her of course, but she could at least know the truth…

Harry forced himself to concentrate as she and Hermione sat down across from them to be shortly joined by Ron. Hermione smiled at him.

"Hi, Alex. Kayla, Ron, this is Alex the transfer student I was telling you about. Alex, this is Kayla, one of my best friends. This is Ron, my stupid boyfriend."

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Hermione smiled sweetly at him and the anger fled from his face. Harry laughed remembering them doing this countless times. How he wished he could tell them everything, and things could go back to the way they were. If he could just simply go back in time to research so more so he could defeat Phillip and not make the same mistake again.

**Boy, stop thinking so much! Pay attention!**

"Huh?" Kayla said aloud. Hermione stopped in mid sentence and looked at her. Harry frowned also at her.

"Is something wrong, Kayla?" Ginny asked. She frowned and shook her head.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry, Hermione. My mind wandered. Start again." Hermione frowned, but did telling her about something she had done over the summer. Harry forced himself to pay attention to the story, which turned about to be about a shopping trip she and her mother had made. Some guy had started hitting on her mother and she hadn't realized until Hermione told her once they had left.

"He was so old! He had a long white beard like Professor Dumbledore!" Harry laughed along with them finally feeling as he belonged, but it only lasted a second once he remembered what he was doing. Why wasn't there an off switch to the human brain? He was getting tired of all the depressing thoughts running through his head. Everyone feel silent as Dumbledore stood up to make his welcoming speech.

* * *

Kayla smiled politely at the transfer student, her mind focused on Harry. She had been doing better, but since she had entered the ground memories had assaulted her. Hermione introduced them, and then she ignored him as Hermione began to tell a story. 

She tried to pay attention, but couldn't. How many times had she and Harry sat here and ate while holding hands under the table. How many times had they left early so they kiss before having to go class, or just to simply be together? How was she going to get through this year?

Only her second year, but it would be her last. It should've been Harry's last year to. Even though it had been almost nine months it still seemed surreal sometimes. She had loved him so much.

Loved, she thought. I still do, even if he is dead. I will always love him no matter how much I try. Even I fall in love in with someone else, I will always love him.

**Boy, stop thinking so much! Pay attention!**

"Huh?" she said aloud before thinking about it. What was that? Someone had spoken? It was obvious that no one else had heard it as Hermione asked her what was wrong. How could have gotten into my mind though, she wondered. The only that had ever been able to do that had been Harry, and he's dead now.

Something else was there, a presence that she recognized, but couldn't place. She frowned. She remembered Harry had a connection with Voldemort, but he was working with Phillip now, and she didn't a way for him to be connected to her.

She looked across the table to the new kid to see him frowning deeply, brows burrowed. What was wrong with him?

Dumbledore's voice interrupted her thoughts as the food appeared on the plates and the first years gasped.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore said back down and piled food into his plate while thinking about the new teacher's nephew, Alex. The boy reminded him and someone, but he couldn't figure out whom. He smiled as he saw Kayla and those around her, including Alex, laugh. 

At least the teen was going better. He had afraid that she would commit suicide after Harry's death. Thinking of him brought a pang to the old man's heart. He should've done so many things different in the child's life. Maybe if he had the child wouldn't have died.

His gaze wandered back to Kayla. You have so much to do, child, he thought. So many things to face in the future. Albus frowned as he realized who Alex reminded him off.

Yes, he thought. I knew you weren't gone, but why did you chose that? You're not one to cave; why did you?

Albus could now see Alex's true appearance now that he realized how he was and realized what charms were undoubtedly on him. He breathed deeply as he the messy jet black hair, brilliant green eyes, and his famed scar.

That has brought you so much trouble, he contemplated. What are you doing here? Why would you force yourself through this?

His frown deepened as something clicked in his brain. He looked down to the child sitting with his new professor, Tom. He smiled.

It was obvious once one knew what to look for, especially one as brilliant as the aged professor. He had of course not the small child currently chatting to his 'mother.'

What was she hiding? Why was she here? Why was it necessary for her to pretend to be his aunt?

He supposed he should reveal them soon, but for some reason it sounded like the wrong thing to do. The old man smiled to himself thinking about how _interesting _the next year would be and how many changes it would bring.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I got stuck on this one. Hope this makes up for it!

Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: First Day

**Chapter Thirteen: First Day**

"_Kill the spare," he spoke and watched as Pettigrew did and heard the satisfying thump of a body hitting the ground. _

_He couldn't see anything more, but heard Potter's body hit his father's gravestone. How fitting, he thought. Everything is going according to plan. _

_Finally, several minutes, he stood up out of the cauldron, now able to see and feel again. How good it felt to be able to stand up and feel no weakness, to have everything back in clear focus with his goal feet in front of him. He would finally defeat Potter, and everyone would recognize him as the greatest wizard who ever lived._

_He would take over Hogwarts. The old man would have to live a little longer. He had to stay alive for the old man to see his precious school go up in flames with his students inside, screaming for mercy, and let the old man brood. How sweet it would be. _

"_Your mother's protection has been lifted. Love can only go so far." He slowly reached out and stoked the teen's cheek watching in satisfaction as the boy screamed. Oh how he loved to hear them scream. The smart ones didn't scream until the end. They knew it gave him pleasure. The boy had been very good about not screaming before, but this was obviously. Ha, he thought. I have found how to break the Boy-Who-Lived. Victory is mine, he thought while smirking._

_I shall never quit until you are dead. I will break you no matter what it takes. I'll make you beg for mercy._

* * *

Harry blearily opened his eyes and looked around. What had woken him up? He had been sleeping peacefully. He grabbed his glasses and frowned. He could see a small figure walking towards him. Tom, he though. Why would he be there though? 

Harry threw the covers off and walked to the now still child. He reached out to pick him up, but stopped. His eyes were unfocused and glazed over. The child was trembling from head to foot, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Harry stared at his eyes. There was something differing about them. Something wrong, something evil. Harry fell back on bottom hard as Tom's eyes flashed red and he launched himself at Harry, screaming.

Harry tried to grab the child as his room mated woke up, but it was futile. His small hands managed to wrap their hands around Harry's neck, eyes bright red now. The red that Harry knew so well, and that had haunted his dreams since his first year.

Harry tugged at his hands, but they held on with the strength of a grown man. Harry desperately tried to get him off as he gasped for breath. He could see black spots swimming at his vision. He could feel someone, Ron he thought, trying to pull Tom off him.

As abruptly as it had started, it ended. Tom released Harry's neck, his eyes came back into focus and returned to their normal color. Tom blinked at him, terrified. Harry sat up and held the child tight.

"It's okay," he started soothingly, "It's okay. I'm not hurt. Everything's okay. You were dreaming. It's not your fault; you didn't know what you were doing." The child sobbed and clung to him. "I have to take him back. My aunt will be worried." They nodded as he stood and left the dorm.

Once they had left the tower Tom immediately started talking. "Daddy, I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to," the child sobbed, pulling at Harry's heartstrings.

"Shh, it's okay. I know you didn't it's okay."

"Daddy, I don't want to be that man. I can't be that man. How can I be so mean? Why was I so mean to you? You hadn't done anything to me. You were just a baby, and I tried to kill you! I killed your parents, had their best friend betray them, which sent your godfather to jail, got you sent to your aunt and uncle who abused you, then I tortured you through school, made you witness my re-birth, made you see a innocent human being die, and then I led your godfathers death." Harry tried to shush the child, but Tom ignored him. "Because of me Phillip showed himself, which led you to joining him and abandoning everything you had ever know. Why would I do that? I don't want to hurt you! I DON'T WANT TO BE THAT MAN! I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE! I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!!"

Harry quickly ducked into a nearby classroom, locked the door, and cast a silencing spell around the room as Tom continued to rant.

"Please, Daddy, I don't want to hurt anyone! I don't want to kill anyone else! WHY? WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" The child finally stopped screaming to sob uncontrollably. Harry held him tight, as a loss as what to do. None of the other nightmares had ever produced so strong a reaction, or made his eyes turn red like his older self. After fifteen minutes Harry realized he would have to calm the child down before he threw up.

Harry really didn't want to use a spell on the child, but it was becoming increasingly clear that he must as Tom began to hyperventilate. Harry quickly cast a clam charm on the child and waited it for it to take affect. Five minutes Tom lay limply in Harry's arms, eyes heavy, but unwilling to surrender to sleep.

"Am I going to grow up to be that man?" he whispered hoarsely. Harry sighed and held him tighter.

"I don't know. I want to believe that we all have a choice in how our life will be." Harry paused to gather his thoughts. "I think that you can do anything you set your mind to. If you really don't want to be that man, and tried really hard to change it, I think it's possible."

This didn't satisfy the child. "But what about when I get turned back into a grown up? Won't I go back to being him? Won't my mind be different?" He turned to Harry with eyes full of sleepiness, exhaustion, and confusion.

"Yes, it will be, but I think it will be different from the way it was before you got turned little. You grew up in a foster home and were very bitter towards muggle. Since you've lived with me and Kayla, I think you want be so bitter and will want to change. Does that make any sense?"

"A little," he frowned and rubbed his eyes.

"Go to sleep, now. I'll take you to Summer and stay the night. Just go to sleep." Tom nodded, and curled against Harry's chest.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you any pain." Harry frowned deeply, thinking of all the things that had been Voldemort's fault. But, he reasoned, this isn't Voldemort, not really. This is a very confused five year old.

"It's fine, honey, Don't think about it, and go to sleep."

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned. After taking Tom to Summer he hadn't been able to fall asleep. To top it all of Jenny has woken up with a fever, screaming so loud that it woke Tom up who after that hadn't been able to fall asleep. Harry picked at his food to tired to eat. 

"Man, you look horrible," Rom commentated as he sat down across from him. Harry had amazed at how easy it had been to fall back into conversation with him and begin joking again.

"Thanks," he said and took a bite of egg. "Tom fell asleep, but by the time I explained what had happened, Jenny had woken up with a fever. She screamed so loud Tom woke up and wouldn't go back to sleep. I had to stay up the whole night with him while Summer took care of Jenny." Harry filled Ron on all the names of his family the night before. "So I didn't get anymore sleep." Ron groaned sympathetically. Hermione and Kayla joined them shortly. Harry retold his story when they commentated on his appearance.

"Rough," Kayla said. "My baby cousin stayed with us for a night. It was horror. I barely got any sleep for a week. Good, here are our class schedules." Harry groaned and banged his head lightly on the table. Why? Why did he have to have that on the first day for the first class?

"What do you have?" Ron asked looking over.

"Potion first thing," he moaned. "Why does it have to be now? Why can't it be when I've had some sleep?"

"It's not too horrible. Just stay quiet and avoid eye contact," Kayla stated matter-of-factly. "It's worked for me so far. I'll show you what to do. Hermione and I have the class. Does Professor Snape already hate you?"

Harry shook his head. It was true; Snape didn't hate him. He had actually managed to have a pleasant conversation with the man, and they had played Chess a couple of time when there had been nothing to do. "No, but I know the class is really hard, and I'm exhausted."

"Don't worry," Hermione said reassuringly. "Kayla and I will stop you if you're about to put the wrong thing in." Harry nodded, feeling a littler better. He never would have expected to be have been accepted so easily into his old group of friends. I guess they're looking for someone to fill the space left, he mused. To bad they don't know it's me.

* * *

Severus Snape went over his lesson plans one last time before going to open the door to let the seventh years in. Leave it to Albus to give him Gryffindor and Slytherin first thing on the first day back. He had no clue what went on in the old man's head, and didn't want to. He just hoped Alex wouldn't cause any problems. He didn't expect the teen to, but hadn't got to see him interact much with the students. He had noticed him sitting with Weasley, Granger, and his daughter. Hopefully the girls would be a bigger influence than Weasley. 

On the plus side this meant he didn't have to wait to see his daughter. She's so beautiful, he thought. Her smile is so bright. Why did I let Petunia give her up? I should have taken her. Everything would've been better. I wouldn't be living with this secret. She doesn't even want to know who I am. Why should I tell her?

But I'm her father, he argued with himself after giving the student's their assignment to brew a potion they had learned last year. She's my child, my flesh and blood. Shouldn't she know who I am? At least I know she grew up loved and not abused. I can see her to, even if from a distance.

He flinched and immediately grabbed his left forearm. What was going on? The Mark shouldn't be burning. Voldemort was gone and he hadn't pledged alliance to Phillip. He was keeping close tabs on him, but he was not officially a member yet. Something like a trainee.

He quickly looked at the class to see if anyone had noticed. All were busily working away at their potion. What the crap was going on? Voldemort didn't have any control over him, did he? As far as he knew, Voldemort was still alive, but it hadn't burned since he had joined his brother. He flinched again as the pain intensified.

* * *

Summer walked around the room monitoring the student's progress. She walked back to her desk and looked over at Tom asleep on the couch she had put in the room. She has reluctantly surrendered Jenny to Poppy earlier for treatment and sleep. The matron had promised to bring her down as soon as she woke up. 

She gently brushed Tom's hair from his forehead as class ended. He had been so upset last night. She and Harry had both got only half a night's of sleep. She frowned as Tom jerked and whimpered. She stroked his head hoping it would make the nightmare go away. It seemed to work for a few minutes, but as the next class started she saw him jerk, more violently this time, out of the corner of her eye. A few minutes later she heard him whimper again.

She sat down on the edge of the couch and whispered soothingly to him. She stopped as he abruptly grabbed his left forearm, and screamed quietly drawing some students attention.

"Is he okay?" one asked. She nodded.

"Yes, get back to work."

She lifted his sleeve and frowned at the mark on his arm. She hadn't thought Voldemort would have the Dark Mark also, or that Tom would have it. The child whimpered again, muscles stiff, but a second later, he was limp and snoring lightly. Summer brushed it off, and went back to class.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but this has not been wanting to write. I keep getting stuck.

**Reply to Dreama: **Harry didn't die. It was faked. Phillip created an identical body for them to bury. Harry isn't a solid ghost. He never actually died. Everyone thinks he is, but they buried a fake body that Phillip created. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear.

Thanks for all the wonderful support, I love you all, and don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: First Day II

**Chapter Fourteen: 1st Day II and Dumbledore knows**

Summer walked through the class to check on everyone's progress. Tom was awake now, but was contently coloring at her desk. She had questioned the child about the nightmares he had seemed to be having during his nap, but Tom had professed that he hadn't had any. Summer got him settled and then began patrolling the class to make sure they were doing the spells right. Well, not right, but as close as could be achieved. She was getting more nervous as the class wore on. She had Harry's year next. She didn't know how it was going to work, or how Tom would react.

Class ended far too soon for her comfort and in only minutes Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Kayla walked into the classroom. Harry smiled briefly at her, also unsure as to what was the proper way to act in their situation. Tom was looking insecurely at him, wanting desperately to run into his surrogate father's arms. Harry turned his attention to the child. Most people knew that Tom was his cousin now that would simply know that they were very close. Harry only had to take a few steps toward the child to get Tom running into the chair and into Harry's open arms.

Tom didn't remember any nightmares like Mummy had asked about, but he still felt scared. He just wanted someone to hold him and not let go. Daddy was doing just that, but he knew his Daddy was here for class and that meant he was going to have to be put down. Harry hugged the child closer to his body, concerned. Tom was clinging to him tighter than he had ever had before. There were no tears but the fear was palpable. What had happened to make him so afraid?

"Tom?" Harry tried to pull back a little to see the child, but the five-year-old only clung tighter. "Did you fall asleep and have a nightmare?" He felt Tom shake his head against the crook of his neck and pull back slightly.

"I did fall asleep, but I don't remember any nightmares. Mummy said I had nightmares, but I can't remember any." Harry nodded, rubbing his back.

"Why are you scared?" Now it was time for tears. Harry hadn't expected Tom to start crying at the question, but he was now used to dealing with a crying child.

"I-I dunno why I'm scared. I just want you to hold me, but I know you can't for long because you're here for class, and Mummy can't either because she's teaching and it hurts her back to hold and the baby inside her tummy." Harry wrapped both of his arms fully around the small body desperately clinging to him.

"If you're quiet I think I convince you're mummy to let you sit on my lap, but you have to be quiet, okay?" Tom nodded immediately while trying to get his crying under control. Harry threw Summer a desperate look and shrugged desperately. She simply nodded her consent, having heard most of the conversation. Most of the class had in fact. Most of the girls were sending sympathetic looks to the child while the boys seemed to be oblivious.

"Does anyone have any objections to Tom staying with Alex while I'm speaking?" No one said anything as Tom raised his head and looked around. Seeing no objections he curled back into Harry and closed his eyes. Harry knew that the child needed to be reassured, what of he wasn't sure, so he settled for stroking the child's hair. He tuned Summer's speech out about how the class was going to be and what she expected of them. He had only heard it a thousand times before school started as she rehearsed everyday.

Five minutes later, Tom had stopped crying, but Harry would still fear coming off the child. Harry stiffened as Tom's hand went his forearm. That wasn't possible. Tom didn't have the Dark Mark. Harry would've noticed it months ago when he had given Tom his first bath. Could he have phantom pains like amputees did? Harry gently the child's hand and rubbed the spot, gently pushing up his sleeve. He felt no mark on the skin and saw none when he checked. Tom shifted against him moving his arm. Harry placed the shirtsleeve back down and began rocking slightly. Tom sighed and relaxed against, letting his muscles go limp but refusing to sleep,

Harry focused back on Summer as she paced in front of their desks. She was now explaining to the class the spell they were going to be doing. It was an advanced shield that Harry learned the first week of being with Phillip. Summer assigned them a foot long essay about what could happen if the spell was done incorrectly and a spell was sent at it. "Once you've completely the spell successfully, and shown me, you can work on your homework assignment." Tom sighed as he heard everyone move around. Harry smiled down at him, gently stroking his cheek.

"I'll show Summer I can do the spell and then you can get back on my lap while I work on homework, okay?" Tom nodded, smiling. Harry knew he was still a little scared, but it was no longer tangible. Tom now just looked like a sleepy child who wanted a lap to curl up on. He trotted over to Summer and folded himself into her robe. Harry smiled at the child making a note to carry a camera with him to capture all of the adorable moments. He quickly practiced the spell with Ron before going up to Summer. Ron was walking with him.

"Did you know how to do this before class started?" Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I learned it several months ago. Phillip was attacking a lot of towns near us so Summer taught it to me. I've always been good at Defense Against the Dark Arts anyway." Ron nodded and smiled down at the child who now came out his mother's robes. Tom smiled up at him, suddenly shy.

"I'm Tom." Ron shook the extended hand and Harry laughed. Ron had never been good with meeting strangers no matter what the age. He had heard from Ginny a couple of years ago that he was always uncomfortable around children. Harry could tell that was still true. He was smiling down at the child, but that was it. Tom turned his attention to Harry and lifted his arms in a silent demand to be held. Harry willingly met the demand as Tom curled against him again. Harry stayed to talk to Summer as Ron went to try to convince Hermione to let him join.

With his back to the class, Harry let his mask slip. Summer sighed and leaned against the desk. "I know what you mean. I'm exhausted." Harry simply nodded his agreement, sagging where he stood. Summer's fact softened. She was carrying a baby, teaching, worry about both children, and trying to take care of both. Harry's exhaustion was purely emotional; Summer didn't know which was worse. "How are you holding up?" Harry sighed and shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. It's been hard, and I'm still trying to figure out how I ended up with all my old friends so quickly, but it could be worse." Summer didn't even want to think of all the ways it could be worse. Unconsciously she placed a hand on her stomach.

"OH!" she said loudly causing the whole class to turn to her.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Summer smiled and shook her head,

"I'm fine. The baby just kicked hard. See, there he goes again." Harry relaxed now, breathing returning to normal. Something bad happening to the baby was one of his biggest fears. Wait, what had Summer just had?

"He? The baby's a he?" Summer shrugged.

"I don't know for sure, but I think it might be. I've been saying he in my head. I think I'm going to go to Madame Pomphrey and ask her to check. She if she can tell this." They had asked at Summer's last appointment, but the baby hadn't been in the right position to discover the sex of the child. Tom wiggled in Harry's arms, wanting down. He knew Mummy had said she was fine, but he was worried. He didn't want anything to happen to Mummy or the baby. Summer pulled the child into her lap and hugged him tightly. "I'm fine. It was just the baby kicking. Did you feel that?"

Tom looked down at his side, eyes wide, where he had felt something hit. He nodded as his parents, and several students, looked on smiling. "That's the baby inside. I think he wants to play." Tom placed his hand on Summer's large belly as the baby kicked again.

"That's him?" Summer nodded. She hadn't wanted to have a baby, and sometimes still didn't, but it felt so amazing to know that there was this little human growing inside her, kicking around. It was also incredibly terrifying, but what choice did she have? If she didn't have the child everyone she cared about, and many others, would die. Tom laughed as the baby kicked again against his hand. "When he's born can I play with him?" Tom was smiling at her.

"Yes, but at first you have to be very gently with him." Tom rolled his eyes at her making Harry laugh loudly.

"I know I have to be careful with him. He'll only be a baby," he said this in an "I'm not an idiot" tone of voice. Summer shook her head laughing.

"Okay, smarty pants," she said teasingly and lightly tickled his sides. She glanced back up as a few students came forward. "Alex, you need to start working on your homework." Harry went back to his seat with Tom right behind him. Harry made sure the sleepy child was settled on his lap before dipping his quill in ink and beginning to write. He was almost finished when someone spoke to him.

"He's so cute." Harry looked up, startled, into Kayla's eyes. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. How could she be so beautiful? Everything would be so much easier if he just told her what was going on. She had a right to now; he knew his death had hurt her.

**I have the capability to hurt you, Tom, and Summer through your minds.**

Harry focused back on the present and smiled at her, looking down at the now slumbering Tom in his arms. "Yeah, he is pretty cute. He can be a pest sometimes to." Kayla laughed at that.

"I'm sure he can be. I've got some younger cousins. They're adorable when they're sleeping, but then they wake up and the spell is broken." It was Harry's turn to laugh.

"I'm going to remember that." He turned back to his essay as she pulled out her things and began working on her own assignment. Tom looked up at his father and hugged him around the waist. Harry smiled sadly down at the child and hugged him back. Tom knew about his past with Kayla and everything that had happened before he joined Phillip. Harry then frowned down at him. When had Tom woken up? Harry shrugged it off as he felt the child's breathing even out and deepen as the brown haired child fell back asleep.

Harry sighed as class ended. He was going to have to move Tom now and chances were he wasn't going to like it. Harry tried his best not to wake the child, but when placing him back on the day bed Summer had transfigured. Tom blearily opened his eyes and whimpered, arms reaching up for Harry. "Shh," Harry soothed. "Go back to bed honey, I have to go to class now, but Mummy's here, okay?" Tom scowled lightly, but was to sleepy to really protest.

"Go to class, Alex. If you don't leave now you're going to be late. Tom will be fine; let me worry about him for now." Harry didn't bother. There was no arguing when she used that tone of voice.

Professor Binns was as boring as Harry remembered, possible more so. He didn't even try to stay awake. He was going to need all the sleep he could get especially if Tom ended up having another nightmare. Harry was just walking into the Great Hall, still half asleep, when he quite literally ran into the person he desperately wanted to see. Kayla was even easier to deal with than this person. The only one that would hurt more to see, or be more tempting to tell, would be Sirius.

"Sorry," Greg apologized. "I didn't mean to run into you." Harry just stared at him, blind blank. This was his little brother. Wasn't he supposed to protect his little brother? He wanted to protect him. He wanted to protect him so badly.

**Give him any indication of who you really are and Tom will be very sorry.**

"It's fine; it was my fault, sorry." Greg smiled at him and walked past him out of the hall. Harry took a deep breath and shakily walked over to the Gryffindor table. A very grumpy Tom was walking toward him. Harry scooted over to make room for him on the bench.

"Mummy woke me up. She said I couldn't sleep any longer because I wouldn't be able to go to bed tonight. Can I get on your lap and go to sleep?" Harry shook his head piling both their plates with food.

"Summer's right. If you sleep anymore today you won't be able to sleep tonight, and we need you to sleep at night." Tom sighed, pouting before beginning to eat his meal. Harry gently ruffled his hair and then smoothed it back down. The pout left his face to be replaced by sleepiness. Harry knew Tom was going to need to be back with Summer in the teacher's quarters soon. Harry was distracted from Tom as Ron and Dean began talking Quidditch. He hadn't realized how much he had missed Quidditch, or even just talking about normal things. Talking about something besides stuff you had to so you or someone else wouldn't die, obligations, kids, or something horrible.

Harry forced back the tears rising, suddenly sad. Everything had turned so horribly wrong. He was supposed to stay with Sirius and Greg. He was supposed to get the chance to be a kid, the reclaim his childhood, but everything had been shattered in one instant. He was never going to have that chance. There would be no parent in the middle of the night when he needed comfort. He would never have someone do for him what he did for Tom, Jenny, and what he would do for his future child. Phillip had taken that all from him. Phillip had taken any chance he had of ever having an even semi-formal live.

**If you forget that, I'll take something else from you.**

Harry fed up with everything got up and left. He couldn't stay here one more second. He needed to hit something. He needed to scream. He needed to cry. He needed…someone. He wanted a parent, as much as he hated to admit it to himself. Harry started running. He didn't know where he was running, or where he was running to, he just needed to move.

Albus Dumbledore calmly made his way to his office unsurprised to find Harry Potter bent over, huffing and puffing. "Hello, Alex." The teen shot up, startled. "Why don't you come with me to my office so we can talk?" Harry swallowed, nervous, but followed the headmaster into his office. Harry sat across him in the same chair that he sat in numerous times before.

"How have your classes been, Harry?"

**Bluff. Do not tell him who you really are.**

"My name's Alex, not Harry." Dumbledore smiled gently at him, eyes twinkling, but Harry noticed they were oddly sad.

"I have to disagree. I noticed yesterday at the feast. You are Harry Potter. I don't understand why you caved and acc-

"I didn't cave, as you put it. You would've done the same thing."

SHUT UP! One more word, and I will hurt Tom 

_What if he really had figured it out? He is said to be the greatest wizard alive._

Then we have a problem. Don't tell him the truth. I have something even more important to attend to at the moment.

Harry frowned. There was something more important than him exposing himself to the Headmaster and everyone else? Phillip had acted like this was the most crucial thing, and now something was more important?

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I don't know the circumstances of why you are here, but I do know that you are Harry Potter, you are obviously not dead, and your "cousin" is somehow Tom Riddle though I do not know which potion was used to de-age him. I also do not know what Summer is hiding, but I know she is not your aunt nor is she Tom's aunt. I also do not think that she really is a single mother. I think the father is here." Dumbledore gave him a knowing look; Harry's mind was once again blank.

I do not care if you tell him. Dumbledore is a meddling, foolish, egotistical- 

Harry drowned Phillip out and nodded. "I'm the father, but I can not tell why we are having a baby. In fact, I need to leave. Now." Harry stood up and left the office without a look back.

Summer was wrestling with a cranky and tired Tom to get into the tub. The only thing Tom had off was his shirt. "Harry, will you get Jenny?" Summer snapped at him before turning back and snapping at Tom. Harry felt slightly sorry for the child as fat tears rolled down his cheeks because of Summer's harsh tone. Jenny cried a couple of minutes longer, but was quiet once Harry gave her a bottle.

Summer was still struggling with Tom as Harry came back past the bathroom. "Do you want me to get him to take a bath? I think Jenny's wanting you anyway." Summer sighed and looked at the baby in Harry's arms whose arms were reaching toward her. Summer wordlessly stood up and took Jenny from his arms. Harry knelt in front of Tom who was still crying with his arms crossed, lower lip out in a pout. "Why don't you want to take a bath? You usually like taking a bath."

"I don't wanna." Harry could hear the exhaustion in the child's voice. Harry reached and pulled his pants down. Tom was rubbing his eyes read to sit in the floor and cry. His throat, head, and tummy hurt. Once he was ready to get in the tub Tom did sit down in the floor, curl his knees to his chest, and cry. Harry stepped away from the tub and scooped the child up again in his arms.

"Tom, are you feeling bad anywhere?" Tom nodded against his shoulder.

"My head, throat, and tummy. Everything things feels sort of funny. Am I sick?" Tom was crying and shriving slightly. The towel wrapped around him wasn't very warm.

"I think you are, but you need a bath. The warm water will probably help that funny feeling." Tom reluctantly allowed himself to be lowered into the tub. Harry noted the child's pale face and flushed cheeks. He must've caught what Jenny had. Harry quickly washed the sick child, dried him, and dressed him in his pajamas. Summer was sitting in Jenny's nursery, rocking her. "Is she doing any better? I think Tom has it now."

"Yes, she's doing better. There's some medicine here that you can give to Tom. It's a twenty-four hour thing and Poppy sent down some extra medicine incase Tom or once of us got it." Harry gave Tom the medicine and then laid down beside him at the child's request. It was only when he was falling asleep when he realized that he hadn't told Summer about Dumbledore knowing some of their secret.

Author's Note: Okay, an update after almost 2 years!!! nervous giggle for anyone who is reading this. Hopefully people will. I'm going to try to send alerts to people who have reviews, and DEPENDING ON THE RESPONSE I GET, I WILL UPDATE! I have ideas, and I will update. I still have a week left until school starts so if the response is good I will update before the week is over, so REVIEW!! I feel lame for saying sorry for the delay, but this note would freakishly long if I listed the reasons for the almost 2 year hiatus. So, I'm sorry, and

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter Fifteen: Secrets Revealed**

Harry slowly became aware of his senses as his sleep addled brain began functioning. He checked on both children before going into the kitchen where he could hear Summer making breakfast. He was going to have to tell her now, plainly and simply. "Dumbledore knows." Summer whipped around to stare at him.

"Dumbledore knows?" Harry looked down at the floor collecting his thoughts. He explained about the conversation they had.

"Is he going to expose us? Are we still safe?" Harry shrugged.

"He didn't say he was going to, but I don't really think he'll keep quiet for very long. He'll want to everyone especially Sirius and Greg. Philip knows; he somehow heard the conversation. It may be his decision if Dumbledore tells or not." Summer sighed, face troubled, before turning back to the stove.

"So, you saw Greg?" Harry repressed a shudder.

"More like almost ran over him. I… I hadn't prepared myself for seeing him. He… he seemed okay considering everything, but…"

"I know," she said gently, giving him a sympathetic look. Harry nodded and sat down; she was possibly the only person who did know. Glad for a little peace and quiet, Harry relaxed in the chair. "They're both still sleeping though I doubt it will last long. Is Jenny better now? She was in the hospital wing for a while."

"She's fine now. Poppy said a virus has been going around and that was what she probably caught." Harry accepted the breakfast Summer had handed him. Half way through the meal Jenny began to wail.

"She sounds like she still feels bad," Harry said loudly as the baby's cries increased on his way to her room. "Poppy said she was completely fine?"

"Not completely, but mostly. She might have a few aches and pains, but there's no more fever. Any pain will be gone by tomorrow." Harry smiled at the baby as he scooped her into his arms. Jenny curled into the crook of his neck and whimpered. Harry rubbed her back and swayed gently. Jenny let out a small cry as Harry reentered the kitchen where Tom was now seated. Harry quickly kissed the top of his head as he went to get medicine for Jenny.

Tom watched his father, tears filling his eyes. He had had nightmares the night before, but had refused to go to either of his adopted parents even when he had looked in the mirror to see red eyes staring back at him. The child knew what he had done as a man, all the people he had tortured and killed, and all the lives that had been ruined because of him, but how could he prevent that from happening again? Could he really change so drastically? Could he stop the killing when he was grown again?

The child shook his head and rubbed his eyes furiously. It was useless to keep asking himself all these questions. He wouldn't know the answer until he was a man again. Tom looked up as Harry sat down beside him and pulled him close. "Are you okay?" The child nodded, but Harry wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? It's okay if you're not okay. Well, I mean, none of us are really okay, but are you sure everything's fine?" Tom nodded again while staring at the table, unwilling to meet his dad's concerned gaze.

Harry could tell the child was doing worse than usual, but knew from past experience that Tom wouldn't tell him anything until he was ready too. Jenny was squirming on his lap, reaching for Tom. Harry settled her on the child's lap. Tom hugged her tight a as a shadow clouded his face. Harry cupped the back of his neck for a moment before saying goodbye to go back to Gryffindor Tower to get ready for his classes. Most of his dorm mates were still getting ready when he entered the dormitory.

"Hey, Alex. Is Tom doing better now?" Harry pulled on his trainers and shrugged at Ron's question.

"There's something bothering him, but he won't tell me what's wrong."

"He'll tell you soon. I've only seen you together a few times, but I know he trusts and loves you." Harry nodded, slightly reassured as they began to leave the room.

"Ron, I-" The red head turned to look at him.

"What?" Harry looked at him, suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to reveal himself to his best friend. "You okay, mate?" Harry smiled slightly, eyes sad.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go to breakfast."

Hermione wasn't paying any attention to Snape as he lectured on about the potion they were going to brew, mind focused on Kayla. She didn't ant to prove her theory, didn't want to even consider it, but she knew it was possible. Kayla had loved Harry, had planned on marrying him. Hermione thought that if Kayla was going to hurt herself that it would've been the first weeks after his death. She had seen scratches on her arms and didn't believe her friend's excuses about a cat in school scratching her. She knew from experience with Crookshanks what cat scratches looked like and those on her arm had not come from a cat. They looked to be self-inflicted. She hated to think it, but knew she had to consider it. She jumped as Kayla nudged her. "Earth to 'Mione. We're supposed to be getting ingredients, come on." Hermione followed her, eyes suddenly filling with tears.

"Kayla?" The teen grunted to show she heard as they chopped ingredients. "I don't really know how to ask this… delicately, so I'm not going to. Are you hurting yourself?" Kayla froze, breath hitching in her chest. How had Hermione found out? She never cut where anyone could see. "I know what cat scratches look like and the ones on your arms aren't from a cat. I thought they looked self-inflicted." Hermione held her breath, hoping she would deny it, but also knowing that denying it would be a lie.

Kayla's mind was racing, trying to come up with an excuse that would be believable. She came up with nothing as she tipped liver into her cauldron. Was it worth it to quit lying? Would it be better to tell the truth? "Let's not do this now. Can we talk about it later? I promise I'll tell you everything, but I can't talk about this now, okay?"

Hermione forced her tears back and whispered her consent. Kayla sighed and focused on her potion, relieved. Now she had time to come up with good excuses.

On the other side of Hermione, Harry's mind was in shock. Hermione thought Kayla was cutting. Surely it wasn't true. He knew his supposed death would hurt those who loved him, but he hadn't thought that Kayla would hurt herself because of it.

None of this was supposed to happen. His death was supposed to have saved them some pain, their lives, not make them want to die. Hermione could be wrong though; Kayla hadn't said she was cutting. He was going to have to find a way to find out the truth.

* * *

Hermione had pulled Kayla into an empty classroom, not caring if they missed history. It wouldn't kill them to miss one class. Kayla was looking at the floor and tugging on her sleeved. She had no excused that Hermione would believe. She looked up at her best friend and wanted to cry as she saw the tears on her cheeks. Hermione only spoke one word. 

"Why?"

The teen immediately began crying at this soft-spoken word. "Why?" she whispered angrily. "Why do you think I did?" Hermione looked at the floor, crying. She hadn't envisioned Kayla being angry. "You know why I would cut myself! Harry's dead! We were going to get married once we were both of age! I'm seventeen next month! I should be planning my wedding not struggling to make it through the day! Did you really think I was okay with Harry dying?" Hermione didn't answer. This only made Kayla angrier, emotions and stress at breaking point. "Do you?! ANSWER ME!"

* * *

Severus Snape paused down the hall as he heard his daughter yell. He hesitantly walked closer as the yelling continued. "You knew I wasn't okay! I'm not okay, and I'm never going to be okay!" Now right beside the door, but unsure if he should enter, he heard Hermione Granger answer. 

"You'll be okay. I know you're not now, but you will be. We'll get out help, tell your parents. It'll be fine." He hadn't know his daughter was capable of being so bitter and remorseful.

"My parents? Which set of them? They people I call Mum and Dad, or my biological parents?" Hermione swallowed.

"We could tell both if you wanted to, but I didn't know you knew your biological parents." Kayla crossed her arms and looked at the floor, tears still streaming, but her anger was gone, mind beginning to numb.

"I found out who hey are, but I haven't told Mum and Dad." Hermione looked at her expectantly, while planning to tell Professor McGonagall about Kayla's cutting the second she could get the woman alone. "My biological father is Severus Snape and Petunia Dursley is my biological mother." Hermione's mouth dropped open as Kayla slumped to the grimy floor. "Harry's mum was adopted. I dunno how the two of them met, or what the deal is, but they're my biological parents.

Severus's heart skipped a beat. How had she found out? Petunia and he had been considering telling her, but had agreed that it would be better to wait until her life was a little more stable. "There's no need to tell Snape; he doesn't care. He probably raped Petunia, or lied to her about being a wizard. We both know how she treated Harry."

"You don't know the whole story." Both girls whipped around to stare while Severus wondered what had possessed him to come into the bathroom. I knew Lily Potter in school, and we were friends at one point, despite mine and James's hatred for each other. Lily introduces us, and for some unknown reason, Petunia decided she wanted to get to know me better." His quiet, stunned voice rang through the silent room. "We did get married, but her family still forced her to be with Vernon. Lily was allowed to choose her husband because they knew nothing of the magical world, and they were very distant once she began Hogwarts." Kayla was staring at him, shocked, suddenly exhausted. She needed to sleep, and she needed it now.

* * *

Hermione collapsed into the empty chair beside Alex after leaving Kayla in Madame Pomphrye's capable hands. Professor Snape was staying with her while her parents and Petunia were called. "Hey, 'Mione, is everything okay? You look really tired." She sighed, debating on telling him what was going on. 

"I am really tired. Kayla-" She broke off hastily as a covered paper caught her eye. She leaned forward and snatched it before Alex could grab it. The teen's eyes widened as she recognized one of the poems that had been published in the Prophet. It wasn't a copy of it out of the paper, but written. "Did you write this?

Harry stared at her, lips already forming the word yes when he doubled over in pain as Philip sent a wordless attack. He heard Hermione say his name anxiously, but it was several more seconds before he could sit up, face blank, eyes begging her to see the truth. "No, I didn't write it. I just copied it out of the paper."

"You're lying," she whispered furiously knuckles white on the paper. "You did write this." Harry shook his head and frowned as Hermione began frantically searching through her bag. He watched silently, filled with dread and hope as she wrote something and passed the paper to him.

_You can't talk about it, can you? _He lifted his eyes and shook his head. Hermione quickly wrote again.

_Can you nod your head, so I can ask yes and no questions?_

Another nod. Hermione thought for a moment before placing the quill on parchment._ Did you write that poem and submit it to the prophet? _Nod. _Those poems remind me of my best friend, Harry Potter, who died. You knew that right?_ Nod. _One of them was signed as Snuffes and that's what Harry called his godfather, Sirius Black, before everyone knew he was innocent. Not very many people know that. I've secretly hoped that those poems were somehow written by him, that he was somehow alive even though I know he's dead. _Another nod. _So, you wrote the poem… is my secret desire true? Are you Harry?_

Hermione held her breath hoping against all hope she was true, but unwilling to truly believe it.

Harry looked at the sentences and without a second thought nodded his head.

**Author's Note: Okay, I obviously didn't stick to the updating schedule, but it's hard for me to be with my laptop and type up the chapters. I also simply didn't feel like typing the chapter up. The story is going to end in the next few chapters, and I'm going to try my hardest to update it soon. PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I HAVE, THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE!!!**


End file.
